Life With Lyel
by mecelphie
Summary: Life with Lyel is a spin-off story from Possibilities and Certainties. It focuses on Glinda and Elphaba's daughter Lyel, also known as Bug and her interactions with family and friends throughout her life. All of the characters from P and C will be in here, with emphasis on close family and the gang from Shiz.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to Life with Lyel- the spin off story from Possibilities and Certainties. The chapters in this story will be mostly one shots that focus on Lyel's interactions with her family and friends, school life and activities, career, etc. Glinda, Elphie, Samion, Gwenot and the rest of the Arduennas, Uplands and Thropps will be a big part of the stories, as will Manif, Dani and the rest of the characters that were created for Easier Said than Done, Inevitabilities and Eventualities and Possibilities and Certainties. This inaugural chapter takes place during Chap 430 of P and C- the Arduenna Family Reunion at the Lodge. When possible a timeframe such as this will be provided as a reference point.

X

Chapter 1- Did She Just Swear?

X

"Gobadamoda pffffft." Lyel babbled happily as she toddled into the Lodge's nursery holding on to Gwenot's hand. Nusee scampered past her and over to Namom who was sitting with Jilla and the twins as well as Voril and some of the younger children, who had arrived while Lyel was napping. She let go and followed the cat as fast as her little legs would take her.

"Well look who's up." Jilla smiled.

"And walking." Voril laughed as Lyel plopped down on her bottom, laughing and babbling.

"She's gotten so big."

"Dam." Lyel said loud and clear.

"Did she just swear?" Voril said in surprise, as Jilla went to pick up the baby and gave her a hug.

"It was her first word." Namom smiled.

"Courtesy of Elphaba." Jilla laughed.

"I'm sure Glinda was thrilled with that." Voril chuckled.

"Why is she still here?" Nini said a bit petulantly as she crossed her arms and glared at her mother holding Lyel.

"Because she is an Arduenna, just like you, Ashy and the other kids. And this is an Arduenna family reunion." Jilla said as she put the squirming baby down on her feet and steadied her. Laughing, the baby headed over to Ash, who was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"All of the children will be here. I told you that." She smiled and picked up her daughter.

"I didn't think you meant her too." Nini pouted and Jilla gave her a kiss.

"You're too little to climb up here Bug." Ashy said and the adults looked and saw Lyel grabbing for Ashler's foot, trying to get onto the chair. She had been trying to climb lately, with little success.

"I'll come down there." He said as he slid off of the chair. Lyel babbled and sat down too.

"Well, I'm not messing with her. She talks silly and is smelly." Nini said with a huff.

"She's too little to talk good yet." Ashy said reasonably.

"And not smelly right now." He added and Lyel babbled happily as she tried to take Ashy's book.

"Don't care." Nini said as she whirled around and stomped over to the play area part of the nursery. Two of the other children went with her. Lyel was intrigued and started crawling after her. Ashy looked at her, shrugged and went back to his book.

"I see Asnina is still not a fan of our little Bug." Namom laughed lightly as they watched Lyel stand up and continue her exploration on her feet.

"Apparently not." Jilla sighed but chuckled as she saw Nini move farther away as Lyel got closer.

"And it seems worse now that Bug is walking."

"A little jealousy is not unusual. Things might be better when all of the children are playing together and she sees there is a place for everyone here." Namom said.

"Maybe. But Nini does love being the center of attention. Ceding that to Bug might not go over so well." Jilla chuckled.

"I guess time will tell. But we Arduenna girls are not generally known for relinquishing our spotlight easily."

Voril and Jilla left the nursery with Gwenot to get dinner together. Namom was content to stay behind and watch the youngest of her great grandchildren play. Nini and Ash were the oldest ones in the nursery. Most of the older ones were playing outside and she assumed one or two were helping in the kitchen. She was watching Ash reading to one of the little ones who had tired of playing with the others when the sound of Lyel crying refocused her attention.

"You shouldn't do dat Nini. Mama said it not nice to frow things." Three-year-old Kolif said.

"Teacher too." Another said.

"She started it." Nini said defiantly.

"And we don't wanna play with her anyway, member?" She said with authority and all the children started talking at once, which just upset Lyel more.

"Children. Enough now." Namom said firmly as she walked over to the commotion. All of the children immediately stopped talking and looked at Namom. Lyel's crying subsided a bit as she crawled over to her.

"I think it is time to start tidying up the nursery and then get washed up for dinner."

"Kay Namom." Said a chorus of little voices that Namom noticed, did not include Nini's.

"Nini please go and get her stuffed horse and give it back to her." Namom said more than certain that was the item that was thrown.

"She should have to tidy up too. She made most of this mess." Nini said.

"She will be expected to help tidy up at another time. Now please go get her toy and then help your cousins put away the playthings." Namom said to Nini and the little girl whirled around and marched over to the corner where Lyel's little stuffed horse was.

"And Ashler, will you please walk with Lyel to find your Aunt Gwen." She said with a smile as she watched the little boy sitting beside his little cousin, who was now just sniffling and hiccupping while sucking her thumb.

"Okay Namom." Ashler said then stood up then took Lyel's arms to help her up.

"Here" Nini said as she pushed the stuffed horse into Lyel's hands causing her to fall back down.

"Oops." Ashler laughed as Lyel held her horse and babbled. Namom looked sternly at Nini, who marched over to the other kids who were putting toys away.

"Come on Bug." Ash said trying again to help Lyel up. Once on her feet, Lyel held her horse, babbled happily then popped her thumb in her mouth. Namom smiled inwardly as she watched Ash try to figure out a way to hold Lyel's hand to walk with her when both hands were occupied.

"Let's go find Aunt Gwen, who is your grandmother." Ash smiled as he put his hands on Lyel's shoulders and maneuvered her gently toward the door.

"It's not fair!" Namom heard Nini protest and saw her directing the others where to put the playthings.

"You are right Asnina. It is not quite fair." Namom smiled.

"But I want to remind you, all of you, that it wasn't all that long ago that you were just as little as Bug and your older cousins and your Aunts, Uncles, siblings and parents picked up after you. And sometimes they still do."

"Botias helps me pick up my toys." One of the little girls said, referring to her older brother.

"And that is very nice of him. That's what families do. They help each other with things." Namom smiled.

"Bug is learning how to play with others, how to put away her things and how to be helpful in general, just like you all did. And the best way to help her learn is by showing her how to do things, like put toys in the toy box. I am confident that each of you can do that." Namom smiled.

"Helping is fun." One child said.

"I help my mama make cookies." Another said.

"I was Teacher's Helper in school three times." Nini said proudly.

"That's impressive Nini. I'm proud of you." Namom smiled and the other children chattered and nodded in agreement. After that Nini was all about helping and showing the younger kids how to properly pick up and the nursery was tidied up in no time.

X

"'Scuse me please." Ashler said as he came into the kitchen.

"Is everything all right Ashy?" Greda asked.

"Think so. Namom told me to take Bug to find Aunt Gwen. She was crying." Ash said and Lyel babbled and toddled over to Gwenot, who picked her up.

"Why was she crying?" Gwenot asked.

"Nini threw her horsey across the room then Koli told her that wasn't nice and Nini said she started it then Namom said that was enough and said it was time to tidy up and het washed up for dinner then she asked me to walk Lyel to find Aunt Gwen and Nini to go get her horse then Nini gave it to her and she fell down but she laughed then I couldn't hold her hand because they were both busy but I just steered her like Papa steers a carriage. She said naughty word three times. But Mama said that she doesn't know it is naughty so it's okay but me and Nini can't say it." Ash said seriously and the adults had to suppress smiles and chuckles. Ash wasn't a big talker but when he was asked a question his explanations were comprehensive.

"Thank you for telling us that Ashy and for bringing Lyel to me. I think she is all right now, don't you?" Gwenot smiled.

"Yeah. She laughs a lot." Ash said.

"Why don't you go tell Namom that dinner is ready and then go wash your hands?" Greda said.

"Kay Nana." Ash smiled then trotted out of the kitchen.

"Hey Ashy." Jilla said as she came in the front door.

"Dinner's ready." She smiled.

"I know. I 'possed to go tell Namom because Bug is okay now and not crying." Ash said.

"Um, okay. Go to it then." Jilla said a bit confused.

"Kay." Ash said and continued on to the nursery as the older kids starting coming into the house.

"Go wash up guys, then go on to the dining room." Jilla said loudly over the din of their laughter and conversation.

Lunch was loud, chaotic and as far as Namom was concerned, perfect. Afterward, Gwenot and Greda organized the older children to help clean up in the kitchen while Jilla and the other cousins engaged the younger ones in helping clear the table. Even Lyel was instructed to take her little, non-breakable bowl and cup into the kitchen to be washed, which she did under Namom's guidance with a great deal of babyish enthusiasm and chatter. This was the first time two of the children were now old enough to be kitchen helpers, something which was considered a promotion of sorts in the Arduenna children's hierarchy, and they were very excited and quite proud of themselves. Namom oversaw both endeavors, offering encouragement, praise and even consolation and understanding when a plate or glass was invariably broken.

After lunch was cleaned up, everyone went outside to play or just enjoy the beautiful fall day. The children played tag, hide and seek, jumped rope and just generally ran around. They'd come over to the new large patio area from time to time to rest, regroup, have a snack or occasionally tattle. Ash played little but mainly sat on a blanket on the grass and worked puzzles. Lyel and the other very young children just moved from group to group. Nini didn't mind the others but usually ignored Lyel.

As the sun started to go down, it started to get chilly so everyone went inside. The adults had decided that dinner would be a casual picnic type affair in the form of two slumber parties. Voril and Chiwa took the older of the children, including the newly initiated kitchen helpers to the largest of the cottages for theirs. Namom sent them off carrying baskets full of cold fried chicken, a variety of cold salads, drinks and lots of snacks for later on. Jilla was in charge of the youngest kids slumber party. While she was in one of the bedrooms getting Lyel changed and into her pajamas, Greda and Gwenot were assisting the kids in spreading out picnic blankets, bringing in picnic baskets and generally getting things ready. They were ready to go when Jilla came in with Lyel and they joined the kids on the picnic blanket. Greda, Gwenot and Namom sat at a small picnic type table beside them. Both groups had a great time eating, playing games, telling stories and having snacks.

X

"Is it time yet?" Nini said running into the parlor where Jilla was talking to Namom.

"The others will be here very soon." Namom said.

"Are you being nice to Bug?" Jilla asked.

"You promised, remember."

"I promised I wouldn't be mean to her and I haven't been." Nini said.

"Bye." She said and ran back outside.

"She's got me there." Jilla chuckled.

"She's a clever one, just like you were." Namom smiled.

"Oz help us." Jilla said.

"I just hope she gets over this whatever it is with Bug. I want them to be close. But at least Ashy likes her."

"It will work out…eventually but they may never be good friends like you and Glinda are." Namom said.

"Here they come! Here they come!" They heard a chorus of voices exclaim. They went out onto the porch and saw three carriages loaded with cousins, older children and luggage coming through the gate of the Lodge compound. As soon as they stopped, people started jumping out and enthusiastic greetings ensued. Jilla saw Nini take Lyel by the hand and all but drag her towards Glinda.

"Uh-oh." Jilla said as she ran to them.

"Hi Nini." Glinda said with a big smile.

"I'm glad you…"

"Here. You take her back now." Nini said as she let go of Lyel's hand.

"So my Mama won't have to mess with her anymore." She said firmly.

"What?" Glinda said looking at Jilla.

"Asnina. We've talked about this." Jilla said exasperated.

"What? I was nice. I brought her to her own mama. And now you don't have to." Nini said reasonably.

"Bye." Nini said and ran off.

"Am I missing something here?" Glinda said as she cuddled Lyel.

"Let's just say Nini is not as fond of Bug as I was of you."

"Now that Bug is mobile and verbal and being cute as a bug, we think Nini is just jealous." Jilla said.

"I'll fill you in later." She said as she got caught up in the greeting frenzy.

"Well Bug, How do you like your first gathering of Arduennas?" Glinda laughed as she headed to the main house and Lyel babbled, laughed and bounced happily in her mommy's arms.

"Lively bunch aren't they?" She laughed as she watched everyone greeting Namom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter takes place during chapters 434 and 435 of Possibilities and Certainties. Glinda, Elphie and Lyel's visit to Colwen Grounds.

X

Being a Handful is Hereditary.

"Bug, stop kicking. Nanny said you need to wear these because it is chilly outside. And we are going for a walk." Shell said with amused exasperation.

"How am I supposed to get these stupid things on you if you keep kicking your legs." He said as he held up a small pair of soft wool tights. Lyel babbled happily and tried to sit up.

"Do you want some help Shell?" Bri laughed as Shell attempted to gently tickle Lyel into submission.

"Nah. But a little cooperation from her would be nice." Shell said as he tried to capture Lyel's legs. She thought that Shell was playing with her and she kicked and squirmed, squealed and laughed, making Shell laugh too.

"We've got diapers down pat. Why is the rest of it so complicated?"

"Why don't you distract her and I'll slip the tights on her." Bri laughed.

"Double teaming. Good idea." Shell said as leaned over and blew a raspberry on the baby's stomach making her laugh and squirm all the more.

"I didn't mean distract her like that." Bri chuckled.

"And I'm guessing that is why this is so complicated. You playing with her."

"Are we ready to …" Nanny said as she came into the nursery.

"Why is that baby not dressed yet?" She said as she went over to the changing table.

"Ask her. I've been trying to get these tight things on her for the past twenty minutes." Shell said innocently.

"She kicks like she's on my roundball team."

"And you encouraging her had nothing to do with that I'm guessing." Nanny smiled.

"She's too cute not to play with." Shell chuckled and shrugged.

"Give me those tights please." Nanny said and Shell handed her the little pink garment.

"Good luck." Shell grinned.

"Lyel Thropp Upland you need to settle down so that we can get you properly dressed to go outside." Nanny said calmly but firmly as she put her hand on the baby's chest. Lyel stopped squirming looked at her, and babbled happily.

"That's right." Nanny agreed with a smile and Lyel continued to talk but stopped squirming. Bri and Shell watched in awe as, over the next few minutes, she expertly dressed the baby while holding a conversation with her. It even appeared to them that Lyel was assisting.

"Cool." Shell laughed as Nanny

"There now, you are ready to play outside." Nanny said to Lyel who babbled her excitement and squirmed to get down.

"Okay, next time Bug dressing time is not playtime. Got it?" Shell laughed as he picked up the baby who laughed and babbled.

"I think the question is, do you…got it?" Nanny smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Shell said then smiled.

"At least until I can figure out how to do both." He chuckled as he put Lyel on his shoulder and trotted out the door.

"You are sure that you want to marry him?" Nanny asked with a chuckle as she and Bri watched him go.

"He has always been a bit of a handful and it appears that is not going to change any time soon." She added.

"I'm sure." Bri said.

"It appears my life is better with a handful." She laughed and Nanny looked at her with amusement then gave her a quick but warm and motherly hug.

"At least it won't be dull." Nanny said.

"That's what I'm counting on." Bri smiled and Nanny chuckled as she accepted Bri's arm and they made their way down to meet the others.

X

"Nanny had a good idea to talk a walk down to the cemetery this afternoon." Braclin said to Frex as they watched Shell put Lyel on Nessa's lap.

"Nessa hasn't been down there in a while and hasn't had a chance to use the new path since it was completed." He said as Shell started to push Nessa and Lyel a bit erratically in order to make Lyel laugh.

"Shell, be careful." Frex called out.

"I am Papa." Shell called back then pushed down on the handles of Nessa's chair so that it tilted back, something he did frequently.

"No he is not." Nessa said and Shell just chuckled and rolled them out the door.

"Who is not what?" Nanny said as they approached the door.

"Shell. Being careful." Devi smiled as she put a blanket and diaper bag into Lyel's small pram.

"Ah." Nanny chuckled as Devi headed out the door pushing the baby carriage. Bi and Braclin followed her and Frex and Nanny brought up the rear.

"Shell!" The group heard Nessa exclaim as Shell pushed them rather fast around one of the bends in the pathway. Nessa was holding on to Lyel with one hand and the arm of her chair with the other.

"Wheeeeeeeeee" Shell laughed.

"Stop this." Nessa said sternly but with a smile that Shell could not see. He had been pushing her like this since he was big enough to do it.

"Putting my life in danger is one thing. But if anything happens to Lyel, Glinda and Elphaba will kill us both." She said and Shell stopped.

"Spoil sport." He grinned.

"What ever happened to faster Shelly faster?"

"It ended when I was ten and you hit a rock and dumped me into that puddle." Nessa said.

"Oh yeah." Shell said.

"That was fun." He grinned.

"For you maybe." Nessa said as the others joined them

"Braclin will you take over as my driver please." She asked.

"Certainly dear." Brac smiled.

"Fine. See if I include you in the fun again." Shell said as he took Lyel from her.

"Finally. Thank you." Nessa said with a smile and Shell laughed and waved her off.

"Give me my grandchild." Frex said with a smile and Shell handed Lyel to him. The first thing she did was grab his beard.

Bri, Shell, Braclin and Nessa ranged ahead on the winding path that led from the private patio of the family residence to the family cemetery. It was a very circuitous but was designed to give Nessa a way to enjoy being outside on the grounds out of the way of the paths that the general staff had access to. It meandered through groves of trees and had spaced out offshoot points that had a bench surrounded by a flowerbed and every so often a small gazebo with table and chairs.

They had been walking, chatting and enjoying the mild fall day for about ten minutes when Lyel started to fuss in Frex's arms. It was determined that she needed to be changed so they stopped at one of the gazebos then when Lyel was changed and ready to go she toddled around with Shell, exploring the path under the watchful eyes of Braclin, Nessa and Bri while the older people followed behind. They heard the children laughing and talking and saw Shell chasing after Lyel as Lyel tried to chase a squirrel. Bri's amused admonishments to not tell the little girl to get that squirrel seemed to fall on deaf ears. When they reached the mausoleum where Shell and Nessa's mother was buried they all paid their respects then Nanny herded them all to the tomb of their great grandfather so they could pay their respects there.

"I think I will go back and join Frex." Nanny said after a bit.

"I'll escort you Nanny." Shell said.

"Thank you child but it is not far. I can manage." Nanny smiled.

"You all go on and explore. Enjoy the day." She said.

"All right Nanny. If you are sure." Shell said and Nanny nodded and headed back.

"They are a cute couple." Braclin smiled as he and Nessa watched Shell and Bri playing with Lyel. They had walked and chatted for a bit until they reached a little clearing then Lyel toddled after a bunny and Shell and Bri went after her. Now Shell was tossing a little ball in Lyel's direction. She chased after it, but more often than not she ended up being diverted by a pretty fall flower or a scurrying small animal. Brac and Nessa were sitting on nearby benches.

"Shell says the same thing about us." Nessa laughed lightly.

"And I cannot, in all good conscience, disagree with that." Brac smiled warmly.

"I fear that you may not be entirely objective on the issue." Nessa smiled.

"That's very astute, Your Emmyness." Braclin smiled and Nessa scowled at him. Brac responded by kissing her scowl.

"Braclin." Nessa admonished in surprise then smiled. Neither she nor Braclin were given to public displays of affection but they did have their moments.

"I make no apologies." Braclin smiled.

"Shall we join the festivities over there?" He smiled, pointing to Shell who was now trying to dance with Bri and Lyel.

"Tempting, but I'm thinking we should probably head back to join Nanny and Papa."

"Probably. But one dance won't hurt." Brac smiled.

"Braclin, what has gotten into you today." Nessa chuckled as she transferred herself back to her chair with Brac's help.

"Cool crisp fall air brings out the romantic in me I suppose." Brac said.

"So noted." Nessa grinned.

"Why your Eminence, was that the hint of a brazen comment I just heard?" Braclin chuckled.

"I have no idea to what you are referring." Nessa said as she rolled herself towards where Bri was attempting to stop Shell from twirling her and Lyel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Sali, Norin." Gwenot smiled as she welcomed Sali and Norin into the house. Brinton was standing by to take their coats and Jefet was behind them with their luggage.

"I'm so happy that this trip worked out." She smiled

"As are we." Sali replied.

"Thank you." She said to Brinton as he assisted her off with her coat.

"I thought I heard the dulcet tones of my big sister." Samion smiled as he came down the steps. He greeted Norin, shook his hand then gave Sali a hug.

"Hello Samion." Sali smiled.

"The girls are changing the baby and will be down in a bit. Why don't you two go freshen up and then come on to the parlor." Samion said.

"You won't recognize our little Bug. She's changed so much since you last saw her. She's walking, talking…" He continued with pride.

"Spoken like a true proud grandfather." Sali chuckled lightly.

"It's a great club to belong to isn't it?" Norin smiled.

"Indeed." Samion said with a broad grin.

Brinton escorted Sali and Norin to the little downstairs suite and saw that they had everything they needed then went to prepare refreshments. Gwenot and Samion went into the parlor and Namom joined them a few minutes late. Elphie, Glinda and Lyel came in not longer after that. Glinda was following Lyel out of the door when Norin and Sali came down the hall.

"Aunt Sali. Uncle Norin." Glinda bubbled and ran toward her Aunt and Uncle. Lyel, who was babbling with delight as she toddled at full speed into the library, stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Glinda hugging Sali and Norin. Elphie stood in the doorway to the parlor watching the scene. Even though Lyel still exhibited a little shyness around strangers, she warmed up to them fairly quickly.

"Bug. Come say hello to Aunt Sali and Uncle Norin." Glinda grinned as she held out her arms to Lyel.

"Oh my, look how she has grown." Sali smiled. Babbling something that sounded serious. Lyel ran to Elphie. With a smile Elphie picked her up as Sali and Norin followed Glinda into the parlor. It only took a few minutes for Lyel's curiosity to overtake her shyness.

"Hello Lyel." Sali smiled when Lyel toddled over to her, stuffed horse in hand, thumb in mouth.

"May I pick you up and give you a hug?" She said gently as she held out her hands. Lyel babbled happily, dropped her horse and tugged on Sali's skirt.

"That means yes." Glinda chuckled.

"Or that she is hungry, or wants to play, or sleep." She laughed as Sali picked Lyel up and gave her a light hug and a kiss on her cheek. Lyel responded with delighted babble and lots of happy squirming.

Brinton brought tea and juice and announced that dinner would be served in an hour. As they sipped tea they caught up on family news and activities. The casual, happy conversations continued throughout dinner, with Lyel interjecting her babbled thoughts and laughter frequently. After dinner they took their dessert and coffee into the library where Lyel delighted everyone with her conversations and antics.

X

"Good Morning Giselle." Sali smiled as she came into the solarium.

"Good morning Sali. Would you care to join me for coffee?" Namom smiled.

"I would." Sali smiled.

"I'm surprised Samion is not here." She said as she sat down.

"He was until about fifteen minutes ago. He wanted to go to his office and take care of some last minute things before we leave for the resort later." Namom said.

"He is really looking forward to this weekend. As am I." She said as Sali poured herself some coffee.

"As are we." Sali smiled.

"It was very generous of the children to arrange this for us."

"Indeed. Samion as said that the New Years celebration at the resort is a marvelous gala." Namom smiled then chuckled as Nusee came scampering into the room with Lyel hot on his heels.

"Nononono." Lyel said as she came into the room.

"Well good morning Nusee and Bug." Namom said.

"Good morning." Elphie said as she hurried into the solarium a few beats behind Lyel.

"Nonono." Lyel said a bit angrily as she tried to catch Nusee.

"Lyel." Elphie said firmly.

"Come here please and have your bottle." She said as she went to pick up the unhappy baby.

"Nonono." Lyel said as she fussed and squirmed.

"Lyel, that's enough now. Nuisance does not want to play right now." Elphie said as she tried to calm Lyel.

"They were playing?" Sali asked as Elphie struggled with an increasingly unhappy and uncharacteristically fussy Lyel.

"I have no idea. That just seems to be the most logical conclusion." Elphie said with a hint of exasperation.

"Give her to me." Namom smiled and Elphie handed her the baby and the small bottle.

"Now Lyel, it is time for breakfast. Not playtime." She said looking into the baby's eyes.

"Nononono. Padanuda. Nono." Lyel babbled in response.

"Be that as it may, I insist that you settle down and have your milk. You can play with Nusee later." Namom said. It took a bit more conversation but Lyel eventually settled down and took her bottle.

"I apologize for the intrusion." Elphie said.

"She woke up earlier than usual and started playing with one on Nuisance's toys. Nuisance either was playing with her or didn't want her to play with the toy because he just snatched it and ran off. She started chasing him and did not seem inclined to stop for her morning bottle. Even though I'm sure she was hungry." She said.

"Oh no apologizes needed." Namom said as she kissed Lyel's cheek. The little girl was now sitting in her lap happily sucking on her bottle, stopping only to babble something.

"None at all." Sali agreed.

"It's not like we haven't faced our share of stubborn babies." She added with a chuckle.

"Oh my yes." Namom smiled.

Gwenot came in while Sali and Namom were telling Elphie stories about Gwenot and Samion when they were small to announce that breakfast was ready. Glinda and Norin joined them in the dining room for a leisurely meal then Gwenot and Namom went to finishing packing and getting ready to go to the Resort. Since Sali and Norin wee already ready to go, they spent some time alone with Lyel while Elphie and Glinda went to get the ballroom ready for the party that night. Samion came back home about half an hour before they were supposed to leave for the train station. The same train that was taking them to the Resort was the same one that was bringing Bitra and the others. So after saying goodbye to Gwenot, Samion, Sali, Norin and Namom, Glinda waited impatiently by the library window for the others to arrive.

X

"Hi everybody!" Glinda squealed happily as her cousins and the younger children scrambled out of the carriage with Brinton's assistance. As the glorious chaos of greeting ensued a second carriage pulled up and husbands and older children poured out as the greetings continued. Elphie, who was holding Lyel stayed on the fringes so she could get used to all the people but it was quickly evident that was not necessary. She was more than ready to interact with all the new people who were plying her with attention.

"Come on in everyone. Lunch will be ready very soon. And it's soup and build your own sandwiches." Glinda said excitedly.

"You heard Auntie Glinda. Everyone in the house." Lecix yelled.

"And grab the luggage." She added.

"Oh boy! Build your own sandwich." One of the older boys said as he picked up three bags.

"Is there bacon?"

"I hope there is chicken. Is there?" One of the girls asked as Mydrea handed her a bag.

"It will be a surprise. Okay." Mydrea smiled as she gently pushed her in the direction of the steps.

The men took the bigger bags but insisted that the older children do their part, leaving Jefet to tend to the horses. Isolin's oldest son, who loved horses and worked in stable after school, volunteered to help and was given permission to do so. Brinton led the way into the house and started to get everyone settled into their rooms. Lyel went happily along with Mydrea and the younger children, leaving Bitra and Lecix with Glinda and Elphie.

"I am so happy that this worked out. This is going to be so fun." Glinda bubbled.

"We have been looking forward to it as well." Bitra smiled.

"But while we have you alone, we need a favor." Lecix said and Bitra nodded.

"Sure, anything." Glinda smiled.

"The older kids were going to participate in a New Years scavenger hunt tonight. They could have stayed but opted to come here instead. Van and Isolin thought we could do one here for them." Lecix smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Glinda said.

"We thought maybe after lunch, before naps some of us could take the kids out to play while the others set up the hunt. What do you think?" Bitra asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Glinda said.

"Hey, you all need to come in." Mydrea said from the doorway.

"I don't know what a Damama is but Bug really wants one."

"Oh dear." Elphie said as she hurried up the steps.

"Damama is Elphie." Glinda laughed as they followed behind Elphie.

X

"A big New Year's blow out bash is fine, but I'll take a casual get together with good food and easy chairs any ole day." Lhoiz said then took a big bite of a fried chicken finger that had been dipped in mustard.

"The mac and cheese and chicken fingers were for the kids." Lecix laughed.

"Hey I have some salad too, wife of mine." Lhoiz laughed.

"And I did not see a sign that said Kids Only." He added.

"Neither did I." Van smiled after swallowing his bite of mac and cheese.

"And I'm with Lho. Hey, have you tried dipping your French fries in the cheese of the mac and cheese."

"Isn't that grand." Glinda agreed.

"I asked Trezia to make it extra cheesy, just for that."

"Figgy, how are we supposed to shake our heads and complain that our husbands are children, if you are going along with them." Bitra chuckled.

"Yeah, you are ruining the party for us." Lecix laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry…sorta." Glinda giggled than finished a chicken finger.

"How about when Elphie comes over, you tattle to her and then you can complain that your spouses are children."

"That might work." Lecix said.

"But these chicken fingers really are very tasty." She added after stealing one from her husband's plate.

"Eat it with a bite of mac and cheese." Glinda grinned.

"Heaven."

"I've been abandoned." Bitra said with a light chuckle.

"Oh come on Bit." Van said as he held out a fork that had some mac and cheese, a piece of chicken finer and a small French fry on it.

"Live a little. Join us children in the sand box." He smiled as he held the fork to her lips. Bitra sighed and rolled her eyes, but took the bite.

"Well?" Glinda said expectantly.

"All right. It's good." Bitra smiled.

"Yay!" Glinda bubbled. Lyel, who was sitting on a blanket with some of the other young children heard Glinda say yay and with a piece of chicken finger in one hand and a French fry in the other, went to investigate. Intrigued the others followed suit.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Van said as his son Vadin approached him.

"Don't know. Bug came so we came." Vadin said.

"Did you all eat?" Mydrea asked looking a Myvie who was notoriously picky.

"Uh huh. I like noodles and cheese." Myvie said.

"How about you Bug?" Glinda asked and Lyel babbled.

"She likes noodles and cheese too but she made a big mess but Auntie Elphaba cleaned it up and gave her some of those yucky chicken things." Myvie said

"Hey those were yummy." Nokea said.

"I'm with you on that Nokea." Glinda said.

"But everyone likes what they like." She added with a smile.

"I like the fries best." Jytia said.

"And Bug likes those too. And the chicken fingers. Not just the noodles." She said then stuck out her tongue at Myvie. Myvie responded in kind.

"Now girls." Bitra said.

"Sorry Auntie." The girls said in unison.

"Come on, let's take Bug and go color." Myvie said as she reached for Lyel's hand.

"Kay. Come on Jy." Nokea said.

"Wait a sec. I need to clean her up a bit. And change her diaper. You all go on and I'll bring her over." Glinda said.

"Kay Auntie Glinda." The girls said then skipped away laughing as Lyel tried to give Bitra her chicken finger and fry.

"Thank you Lyel." Bitra smiled as she took them and Lyel babbled happily then tried to follow her new friends.

"Oh no you don't Bug." Glinda said as she scooped up the baby.

"Diaper change for you."

"Nonono." Lyel said as she laughed and tried to get down.

"Yesyesyes." Glinda countered as she headed for the door.

"Be right back." She chuckled.

"Well perhaps we should get the dinner things cleaned up." Bitra said.

"So the snack things can be brought out." Van said with a smile.

"You are hopeless." Bitra smiled.

"I'm hopeful." Van said stressing the ful.

"That snacks will include popcorn with lots of butter.

"And nuts." Lhoiz said.

"Did I hear nuts?" Isolin said.

"We are talking snacks." Van said.

"A worthwhile topic but has any one seen my wife. She has the scavenger hunt clues and we are getting ready to start." Isolin said.

"I'm not sure she and Elphaba ever came back from the library." Lecix smiled.

"Didn't this happen the last time those two were together?" Isolin chuckled.

"We found them in Aunt Sali's herb garden." Bitra chuckled.

"Plant people." Isolin shook his head and chuckled as he went to look for them.

X

When Glinda returned to the ballroom with Lyel the scavenger hunt was well underway. The younger kids were running around the ballroom trying to solve their puzzles while the older ones were off in search of theirs.

"Come on Bug, help us." Myvie yelled when she saw Lyel.

"Go play Bug." Glinda said but Lyel just stood watching and laughing.

"Just take her over. She'll figure out the rest." Bitra said.

"Let's go Bug." Glinda said as she walked hand in hand over to the group. Half way there she tugged away and ran ahead.

"Guess she figured it out." Glinda laughed.

After the scavenger hunt, which was deemed a big success, ended and Elphaba and Isolin's wife had been coaxed back into the ballroom, the dancing started. All kinds of dancing, including games. The most popular was a game where you danced to the music and when it stopped, you stopped and held whatever pose you were in until the music started again. The children had great fun trying to outdo one another on weird or complicated poses. The younger kids loved trying to teach Lyel all of the dances they were learning in school and she was having a ball.

"I'm surprised that no one has conked out yet." Mydrea said to Elphaba as they watched the kids dancing and playing.

"Especially Bug."

"Well she did have an extra long nap but she'll be out before too long, I imagine." Elphaba said.

"Let's just put down some blankets over here in the sitting area. We can take whoever is asleep with us when we go to bed after midnight.

"That sounds acceptable." Elphie said and they made a nice little sleeping area.

"Aww look at our little Bug." Glinda smiled as she looked at Lyel, who was on a blanket stretched out in between Myvie and Jytia, with Nokea curled up beside them. They were all asleep with dolls and books all around them. Some of the others were asleep in chairs or on the sofa.

"She was worn out."

"Her cousins do seem to like to include her. In everything." Elphie said.

"Appropriate or not."

"Van had a talk with them about that game of dance tag." Glinda said.

"Still…" Elphie started.

"Brood later, dance now." Glinda interrupted.

"It's almost midnight."

"Very well. I'll reschedule my brood for a more appropriate time." Elphie smiled as she allowed herself to be led towards the others who were dancing.

"Thank you." Glinda grinned.

The adults danced while the older kids ate snacks and talked, just wanting to stay awake until midnight. They watched the clock, using the second hand to count down to midnight.

"Okay. Happy New Year everyone." Lecix said after the kissing, hugging, celebratory dance and champagne toast were over with.

"But I'm grabbing a sleeping kid and heading to bed." She laughed.

"I'm with you." Her husband smiled.

"Us to." Bitra said as Glinda yawned.

"Looks like we are too." Elphie chuckled.

"We'll make it unanimous." Isolin said and Mydrea nodded.

The Upland cousins picked up sleeping kids, or woke them and guided them out of the ballroom, saying a final happy New Years to everyone as they made their way to their rooms.

"For some reason, I really feel like a parent now." Glinda sighed happily as she took Lyel's stuffed horse from Elphie, who was carrying a sleeping Lyel upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Elphie tied the belt to her robe as she watched Glinda shift slightly in her sleep and listened to Lyel babble happily in her crib. They had conjured a sort of magical intercom so they could hear Lyel if she woke up in the night, which she rarely ever did, but it was also handy to monitor her when she woke up in the mornings. As long as Nusee was in there with her she was usually content to play on her own for a while but Elphie was going to go get her and bring her in to wake Glinda. It was Lyel's second birthday and who better to do the honors.

"Good morning Lyel and Nuisance." Elphie smiled as she entered the nursery. Lyel stopped her sing-song babbling and dancing and gave Elphie a big smile.

"Mama." Lyel said enthusiastically.

"Nutee dand." She laughed.

"Yes, I see Nuisance was dancing with you." Elphie smiled as she picked Lyel up.

"Mama dand." Lyel laughed and Elphie obliged by humming a tune and sort of waltzing her over to the changing table. She stood the little girl on the table, took her hands and moved around a bit as she kept humming. It was a familiar morning ritual that made them both laugh, especially when Elphie guided her into a twirl, which she kept doing until the baby plopped down on the changing table laughing merrily.

"Gen!" Lyel grinned as she tried to stand up. Elphie gently stopped her with a little tickle.

"Not this morning Bug. We have to go wake up mommy." Elphie smiled as she started to change her daughter.

"Mommy." Lyel squealed.

"Go tee mommy." She said as she tried to scramble off the changing table. Elphie was prepared for this and expertly wrangled her back.

"We are going to go see her Bug but first we have to get you changed." Elphie said and Lyel more or less resigned herself.

"Do you want to go sit on your potty?" Elphie asked as she removed Lyel's diaper, which was mostly dry.

"No, no no." Lyel said seriously as she squirmed and tried to escape again.

"As you wish Lyel. But you need to hold still so I can get you changed." Elphie smiled as she engaged in a mock battle with little kicking legs.

They had introduced Lyel to the concept of using the potty not all that long ago and had even put little, brightly decorated child potties in almost every bathroom in the house but her interest in using them was sporadic at best. They seemed to have the most luck before and/or after her nap and before bed but were really in no hurry and didn't see the need to push her just yet.

"Tee mommy." Lyel said as Elphie stood her up on the changing table after she was in a fresh diaper.

"Yes, we are going to go see mommy now. But she is asleep." Elphie said as she picked up her daughter and headed out the door.

"Mommy seepy?" Lyel asked.

"Yes. And you can wake her up. But you have to be gentle." Elphie said as she entered their bedroom. She smiled at the sight of Glinda still sleeping soundly.

"We do not want to scare mommy." She said seriously. Lyel liked to imitate Nuisance and pounce on things, especially people, which often startled them.

"No care mommy." Lyel said with a smile.

"Very good." Elphie said as she put Lyel carefully down on the bed by Glinda. Lyel looked at Elphie, who patted her own cheek. Lyel bounced a little as she patted Glinda's.

"Mommy." She laughed as she patted.

"Huh?" Wha…?" Glinda said as she opened her eyes.

"Mommy no seepy." Lyel laughed.

"Good Morning Bug." Glinda smiled as she shifted and sat up.

"And good morning my love." She added as she leaned over to give Elphie a kiss.

"Mornen." Lyel said.

"What a great way to start your birthday Bug." Glinda said as she cuddled and kissed the laughing, squirming little girl.

"Festive Birthday my precious Lyelybug." She said with a happy sniffle. Lyel looked at her in distress and patted her cheek.

"Happy sniffles Lyel." Elphie said.

"Mommy is very happy. Today is your birthday."

"Burpday." Lyel said.

"Yep. Today you are two years old. Such a big girl." Glinda said as she took Lyel's hand and moved her fingers so that her middle and index finer were up.

"One, two. Two years old." She said as she kissed each finger.

"I two." Lyel said but she said it with such enthusiasm that it sounded a little like a sneeze.

"Yes you are." Elphie said with a chuckle as she watched Lyel move her own fingers to make two.

"Mama, I think Lyel turning two today is good cause for a birthday squish." Glinda grinned and Lyel looked at her with wide eyes.

"What do you think?"

"No quit" Lyel said shaking her head but laughing.

"I think squishing Bug on her birthday sounds reasonable to me." Elphie smiled.

"No, no no." Lyel said, laughing with sheer delight as Glinda drew her close and Gave Elphie a hug, squishing her in-between them.

A joyous scuffle ensued as Lyel escaped from in between Glinda and Elphie and scooted away to try and hide under the covers. Glinda captured her and tickled her, then allowed her to crawl away and hide behind Elphie, who sided with her for the moment and shifted to shield Lyel from tickles. Glinda managed to break through and Lyel scooted to the foot of the bed where Nusee was waiting to defend her. For the next five minutes there was more scrambling around, laugher, hugs, tickles and squishing. Nusee happily pounced on any moving bumps under the covers. Elphie attempted to remain neutral by offering assistance to whomever requested it and keeping her wife and daughter from falling off the bed. She's the one who heard the knock on the door.

"It looks like birthday festivities are well under way." Gwenot chuckled as she and Samion came into the room.

"Gammy!" Lyel squealed as she tried to get out from under a blanket. Elphie shifted the cover and a little head poked out.

"Gampy. Gampy Hep." She laughed as she held out her arms. Even though she was only two, she knew that Samion was her partner in crime.

"Gampy to the rescue." Samion said as he hurried over to the bed and scooped a squealing, squirming Lyel out from under the covers.

"Hey, no fair." Glinda chuckled.

"Festive birthday little Bugaboo, today you are two." Samion sung as he gave her a hug and danced her over to Gwenot.

"I two." Bug said, her delivery still sounding a little like a sneeze.

"Yes you are." Gwenot smiled as she took the happily squirming little girl from Samion.

"Festive birthday my darling granddaughter." She said as she gave her a hug.

"Burpday. I two. Comon les pay." Lyel said as she squirmed to get down. Gwenot obliged and Lyel ran over to the bed and tried to crawl up. Glinda leaned over and helped her then tickled her.

"Well, there might be a few minutes to play however, breakfast is in half an hour and I have it on good authority that Trezia is preparing a special birthday breakfast." Gwenot said over the sound of Lyel and Glinda's laughter.

"Oh boy!" Glinda grinned.

"It is Lyel's birthday. It stands to reason that the special breakfast is for her." Elphie chuckled as she was lured back into the fray.

"Ah my dear Elphaba, reason has nothing to do with birthday breakfasts." Samion chuckled as he handed Lyel to her upside down.

"We are having chocolate chip pancakes for the birthday girl and thick sliced maple encrusted bacon for the person who gave us the birthday girl." He chuckled.

"Pannycake." Lyel said happily.

"Yes indeed. But…" Samion said with a sly grin.

"I believe Gammy said she was going to play for a few minutes." He chuckled as he tried to tug Gwenot down on the bed.

"Gammy pay." Lyel laughed and clapped her hands.

"I believe what Gammy said was there might be a few minutes to play." Gwenot smiled.

"But very well." She said as she regally sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Yay!" Samion and Glinda both cheered as Lyel scrambled over them to get to Gwenot.

"Now we just need Mama." Glinda grinned as she held out her hand.

"Mama comon an pay." Lyel said as she clapped her hands.

"You can't deny the birthday girl on her birthday." Glinda said

"_At least you haven't so far." _She added telepathically to Elphie with a mischievous giggle.

"Well I could…" Elphie smiled leveling an amused look at Glinda, who merely laughed lightly.

"But I had no intention of doing so today." She said stressing the today and Glinda collapsed with laughter, ceding her advantage to Lyel, who gleefully pounced on her.

X

"So where's the Birthday Bug." Lyel said as he and Bri came into the Manor.

"Indoor voice Shell." Bi laughed.

"Hello Shell, Bri." Namom said from the doorway to the parlor.

"Hi Namom." Shell said as he gave the matriarch a hug.

"Hello Namom." Bri smiled as she accepted a hug.

"So has the baby already partied herself out." Shell laughed as he offered Namom his arm and they headed into the parlor.

"Actually she did." Namom laughed.

"We had a very active morning around here and Bug needed a morning nap."

"I hope there is some party hearty spirit left over for us." Shell smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Because it is such a beautiful and oddly warm day, we are having a picnic lunch out in the recently completed play yard."

"Oh yay!" Shell said happily.

"It has been a surprisingly mild October." Bri said as Shell took her hand and pulled her up from her chair.

"Come on Bud, let's go take a peek." He said excitedly as he tugged Bri to the terrace door.

Samion wanted to create a play yard for Lyel that could grow with her and had Mr. Fredlew, their gardener consult with a landscape architect who created playgrounds for schools and parks. It started by extending out the patio under the terrace to create a space for chairs and a table for adults, then a winding path was put down to provide a place for Lyel to ride the tricycle she was going to get as a birthday gift. Special grass was put down and a small flower garden was planted in the far corner. A variety of toddler appropriate playground was put in, including swings, a slide, a teeter-totter and several items in various shapes and sizes that could be climbed on and crawled through. A white picket fence surrounded the spacious area to keep curious toddlers safely contained.

"Wow, this turned out super great." Shell said excitedly. He had help with the construction of the play yard but had not been able to help with the final touches due to traveling with Bri over the past few weeks.

"It is very impressive." Bri smiled as Shell waved to Sargy, Trezia, Brinton and Jefet who were decorating and otherwise getting the area ready for a little party.

"Hey Gammy." Shell called out when they saw Gwenot enter the play yard. Gwenot looked up, smiled and waved.

"Do you need any help?" Bri asked.

"We are almost finished here actually." Gwenot said.

"I'm on my way in." She smiled.

Bri and Shell greeted her warmly out on the terrace then they went in and talked about Bri and Shell's trip to Dixxi House until Elphie and Glinda came down with Lyel, who was incredibly excited to see Shell and Bri. Everyone who would be attending the picnic birthday lunch was present except Samion, who had to make a quick run to his office while Lyel was napping. While they waited for him to return Shell and Glinda helped Lyel learn to use her new tricycle. After almost half an hour, Gwenot began to worry and was ready to dispatch Jefet to go try to track Samion down when they heard lots of noise and commotion in front.

"What in Oz?" Gwenot said in confusion and surprise when she looked out the front door and saw Samion in an automobile.

"Oh wow, cool!" Shell exclaimed as he raced down the stairs.

"Daddy got an automobile?" Glinda asked her mother in surprise.

"I am just as surprised as you are darling." Gwenot said as she, Glinda and Bri made their way down the stairs. Elphie, holding Lyel made her way down far more warily while Namom choose to just observe.

"Surprise! Festive birthday Bug." Samion said proudly as he stood in front one of the new automobiles that were being manufactured in Frottica.

"Well family, what do you think?" He said as everyone talked at once as they excitedly looked over the machine. Shell took Lyel from Elphie and stood her on one of the seats, much to Elphie's dismay.

"I think you completely disregarding the agreement to not go overboard for Lyel's birthday." Gwenot smiled.

"Did you honestly expect anything less." Samion laughed then reached over and sounded the horn, which startled Lyel for a moment then caused her to erupt in delighted peels of baby laughter and babbling as she tried to do it too.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sounds like she is still having fun." Glinda smiled as she ran her foot up Elphie's naked leg. They were basking in the afterglow of making love and had just re-activated their magical intercom to Lyel's room.

"Is she talking about books with her stuffed horse?" Elphie asked as they listened to their daughter talking, babbling and laughing in her crib, occasionally interrupted by a soft mewl from Nusee.

"Horsey is a very learned equine." Glinda chuckled.

"Well he does seem to like to turn the pages when we read bedtime stories." Elphie smiled.

"Think we have time for another go around." Glinda said with a hopeful lilt in her voice as her fingers tickled their way up their way up Elphie's chest. Elphie captured them and kissed them.

"Probably not." Elphie smiled.

"It seems the Lyel's discussion has taken a serious turn." She chuckled as they heard Lyel's voice sound serious and almost distressed.

"Ah well. Parenthood trumps wifehood." Glinda sighed but smiled.

"I'm not sure that term applies to this particular context, but I get the gist." Elphie chuckled as she extracted herself from Glinda's limbs.

"I'll get Lyel and bring her here."

"Oh I do love weekend mornings." Glinda said happily as she tugged Elphie back down and gave her a very nice kiss.

"As do I." Elphie said as she broke away and put on her robe.

She headed for the door, chuckling softly as she heard her wife humming a ribald tune and telling her to shake that beautiful thing over the sounds of her child laughing and talking to her stuffed horse. Wildly disparate sounds, but both a normal part of her wonderful, often confounding world. As Glinda's humming faded and Lyel's chatter became clearer, Elphie stopped in front of the nursery door, out of the little girl's sight and observed. She did this frequently because watching her daughter play when she wasn't aware she was being watched was enlightening, and often amusing. Elphie saw Lyel reaching through the bars of her crib trying to get her stuffed horse, which was on the floor.

"Hep Nutee. Hortee in foor." She heard Lyel say unhappily as her little arms tried in vain to reach the toy. Nusee mewled in sympathy and tried to nudge the horse with his nose. She was just getting ready to go in and pick up Horsey when he started to levitate. She watched in sheer disbelief as the toy rose up and over the railing of the crib and into Lyel's hands. As the baby squealed with delight, Elphie bolted back to her bedroom.

"Glinda we have an issue!" Elphie said urgently. Glinda stopped fixing the bedcovers and looked at her with concern.

"The baby is performing magic."

"What?" Glinda said not sure she was hearing correctly.

"That's impossible. She just turned two. Are you sure you saw correctly."

"I saw a stuffed horse levitate off the floor and into our daughter's hands." Elphie said seriously.

"So either our two year old is magically precocious, her favorite toy has magical properties or my Familiar can perform magic on his own."

"Wow. How exciting." Glinda grinned.

"Exciting? Try terrifying. Glinda she's two." Elphie said exasperated and confused.

"Maybe witches manifest powers earlier than sorcerers." Glinda said.

"She's not a witch. That's…" Elphie started but then they heard Lyel start to cry.

"Well within the realm of possibility and you know that." Glinda said as she took Elphie's hand and led her toward the nursery.

"Right now let's not panic, jump to conclusions or get ahead of ourselves. It could have been a magical fluke. It happens with kids."

"With kids perhaps but I'm guessing with babies not so much." Elphie said unconvinced.

"Elphie." Glinda said as she stopped walking. Lyel had stopped crying and they heard they heard Samion in there with her.

"She's not really a baby anymore, as much as I hate to think about it. We will figure this out. Okay? It's not a crisis. It is our life. We are both magical, from magical family lines. One way or another our child was destined to have magic."

"I realize that. But what in the hell are we supposed to do if she's levitating things around while she is too young to understand that she shouldn't." Elphie said irritably.

"My love, I repeat. Right now let's not panic, jump to conclusions or get ahead of ourselves." Glinda said as she gazed into Elphie's eyes and stroked her cheek.

"All right. Okay." Elphie sighed after a few beats.

"That's my girl. Now, go help Daddy with Bug. If, on the off chance magic happens again, just ignore it and/or counter it if need be. I'm going to go fill Momsie and Namom in and we can discuss it over breakfast."

"Fine." Elphie said and accepted a kiss and a hug. Glinda smiled as she watched Lyel react to Elphie's entrance. She waved to her father then hurried away before Lyel saw her.

X

"Why don't I go play with Bug so you all can talk freely." Samion said as Lyel indicated in no uncertain terms that she was finished with breakfast and wanted to go play.

"That's a good idea Sami. Thank you." Gwenot smiled.

"Any excuse to get this cute little thing to myself." Samion smiled as he lifted Lyel out of her highchair.

"Want to go play with Gampy, Bug?"

"Pay Gampy!" Lyel said excitedly as she squirmed to get down and Samion obliged.

"Comon Gampy." Lyel squealed as she ran out of the dining room.

"I'll keep a close eye out for magical mischief." Samion smiled.

"It's not like I don't know the signs." He added looking at Glinda. Before she could comment they heard Brinton tell Lyel not to do something and Samion hurried out.

"I have an idea." Glinda said after some general conversation.

"I think that Bug and I should accompany Elphie to her conference in the EC next week. We can arrange to spend some extra time there and consult with Motzia." She said.

"I think that is a very prudent course of action." Namom said.

"We know how to deal with emergent magic in children. What we are unsure of is what sort of magic we are dealing with. I'm sure Motzia can provide insight and advice." She smiled and Gwenot nodded.

"What do you think Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"I think that is a good idea." Elphie said.

"As I am the least prepared to deal with emergent magic in a toddler, the more information I have the better off I'll be."

"The better off we will all be." Gwenot said.

"We know how to deal with young sorcerers. If however, we have a young witch, we will need significant guidance." She said. Elphie made a face but participated, grudgingly in a conversation that centered around Lyel being a witch.

X

Glinda chuckled to herself as she buckled her shoe. She had managed to turn Elphie's two day conference in the Emerald City into a two week pre-holiday family vacation and she was proud of herself. It was about two and a half weeks until Lurinemas and they were in Tuppion's Glen. It was the last day of their extra long weekend with her Aunt Sali and the rest of the Uplands. The next stop for her Elphie and Lyel was a quick visit with Dani and Manif while Samion and Gwenot went on to the EC. Namom had left Frottica with them, as had Bri and Shell, who wanted to spend some time in Munchkinland before Bri had to be back in Frottica for upcoming holiday symphony performances. Sali and Norin met the train in Red Sands so they could have a nice long lunch and visit with Namom. Then she went on to the EC with Bri and Shell, who were more than happy to assist her in any way needed. All in all it had worked out quite well.

"Is everything all right?" Sali asked from the doorway, interrupting Glinda's thoughts.

"You've been up here for a while."

"Oh wow. I guess I have." Glinda chuckled.

"I was just thinking how happy I am how all of this worked out so we could spend some time here."

"I am as well, as are your cousins, who are all gathered for brunch." Sali smiled.

"We've had so much fun. Thank you for organizing a big family holiday dinner. And Lyel had so much fun opening presents with her cousins." Glinda said with a little sniffle.

"That was glorious mayhem indeed. And having your daughter be a part of it made it even more glorious." Sali smiled as she gave Glinda a hug.

"Not to mention more adding more mayhem to the mix." Glinda chuckled.

"She most certainly takes after you in that regard." Sali chuckled lightly and Glinda laughed out loud.

"Well, you are one of the ones that taught me how important family traditions are." Glinda laughed and so did Sali. They talked for a bit longer, then Elphie came in with Lyel, who had been wondering where mommy was.

X

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Manif asked, sounding just a little pathetic.

"I love my mother and my mother in law, sister in law and most of the other in-laws but they are so getting on my nerves. So annoying. "

"I get on your nerves and you consider me annoying." Elphie chuckled.

"Well yeah, but you can annoy right back. Them I can't without being considered disrespectful and other unthinkable things a soon to be father shouldn't be." Manif said a bit petulantly.

"I had the audacity to mention that I was going out with Tero after work and got a 20 minute lecture from my mother on how my wild days goofing off with my buddies is over and how I need to be responsible and step up to be a father. I just wanted to go out for dinner and a beer for Oz's sake."

Manif kept on venting and Elphie just listened and nodded. She, Glinda and Lyel had arrived that morning and were getting ready to leave. Manif had picked them up at the train station, sent Glinda and Lyel off to Fosswood with Mr. Frama and had taken off with her in the opposite direction. His response to her questioning what was going on was 'I'm not going back there and you can't make me.' As it turned out she could and did make him go back but only after a very long lunch.

"Mama, Mama." Lyel squealed happily as she ran toward Manif and Elphie. Manif stopped complaining and smiled at the little girl. Elphie looked over and saw Glinda and a very pregnant Dani slowly coming their way.

"Dani." Manif said as he hurried over to her.

"You shouldn't be going down steps unless you need to." He said.

"I needed to." Dani said irritably.

"And don't you start with me. You to escape for a bit. Coward."

"Coward? I've been fending off our…" Manif started just as irritably.

"All right, All right you two just take a breath." Glinda smiled.

"Sorry." Dani and Manif said in unison.

"Unca Manup" Lyel said seriously as she leaned over in Elphie's arms and tried to climb on Manif's shoulder. He half turned and took her, flipping her over and into his arms making her squeal with delight.

"Manif!" Elphie chastised.

"Gen!" Lyel said bouncing happily.

"Manif, Dani and I enlisted the help of your sisters in law." Glinda said.

"You did?" Manif said hopefully.

"They agreed to be the bad guys here since they have experience with well intentioned but overbearing grandmothers." Dani smiled as she watched Manif interact with Lyel.

"They are going to try and convince your mother to go home until after the baby is born and my mother to back off some."

"Don't tease me Dani." Manif smiled as he put Lyel down. She started running back toward the front steps and the group followed her.

"They had success with my mom and theirs when they were pregnant. And they said my brothers would back them up." Dani said.

"And when we come back through maybe we can arrange to send Bug on with my parents and Namom and have a pre-baby slumber party." Glinda said.

"See Manif, I told you if you came home Glinda would have planned something." Elphie said.

"Great. Another woman in my life who thinks she is always right." Manif said with a melodramatic sigh.

"Was I right?" Elphie smirked.

"Thank Oz, here comes Mr. Frama." Dani chuckled.

X

"Look at her Elphie." Glinda smiled as she looked at their daughter, sleeping on the seat across from them, her stuffed horse beside her, her thumb in her mouth. The train had just left Shiz on its way to the Emerald City.

"Soon our best friends will have one too. Think of how much fun visits will be." She sighed happily.

"Fun. Chaotic. I'm beginning to think those words are interchangeable with you." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"Manif was a mess today. How was Dani? Since Manif kidnapped me at the train station, I barely got to say hello goodbye to her."

"She wants to deliver that baby now." Glinda chuckled.

"Having both mother's here trying to help is harder on her than the mother's realize. I told her that stress isn't good for baby and she should talk to them. That suggestion stressed her out even more." Glinda smiled.

"Thus the sister in law solution." Elphie said and Glinda nodded.

"By the way she was really intrigued by Lyel's use of magic. She wants to know what Motizia says."

"You know, Manif was venting so much, I never got a chance to tell him about that." Elphie said.

"Oh, Dani will. Elphie, I can't wait to find out what's going on. This really is an exciting time." Glinda said.

"I'm taking your word for that." Elphie said.

"I just can't help but think that if, by some chance, Lyel is a witch that there will be repercussions in Munchkinland." She said quietly.

"Elphie, whatever happens it will be nothing that we can't handle. Look at what we've handled so far."

"You're right, of course…" Elphie started and then Lyel woke up and demanded a snack. For the rest of the short trip to the EC Elphie and Glinda refocused their conversation on carrot sticks, apple slices and which Horsey liked better.

"Look there is Auntie Jilla." Glinda said as she held Lyel up to the window as the train pulled to a stop at the EC station. The little girl babbled and laughed and waved.

"Let's go say hi Bug." She said excitedly and the baby squirmed to get down.

"No Lyel. You can't get down yet." Elphie said firmly and Lyel narrowed her eyes and looked at her mother.

"No, no, no." Lyel said as Elphie put the carryon bags over her shoulder.

"That's right. No." Elphie said and Glinda stifled a chuckled at the look on Lyel's face.

"No." Lyel said as Glinda left the compartment with Elphie behind her.

"That is correct. No." Elphie said with a smile.

"Mama no." Lyel said.

"That's right, Mama said no." Elphie said and then also stifled a chuckle at the look on the little girl's face.

"Bug, wave to Auntie Jilla." Glinda said as they exited the train and Jilla hurried over to them.

"Hi Jilla!"

"Oh it's good to see you little cousin. And hi there Bug. You're so big." Jilla said as she took the bouncing squirming, laughing little girl from Glinda.

"Oh great Oz. You're pregnant!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Guilty as charged." Jilla said with a slight smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"I still can't believe that you are pregnant." Glinda chuckled as they headed into Jilla and Pajul's apartment building. They had dropped Elphie off at the University directly from the train station and Pajul went on ahead to the apartment with Lyel, where Greda was waiting with the twins.

"I can't believe your two year old has manifested magic." Jilla replied.

"Well, we all knew that Bug would eventually manifest magic of some sort. No one thought you and Pajul wanted more children." Glinda smiled.

"We didn't, really. Right now the teams are even. Two of us, two of them. Now we are going to be outnumbered." Jilla said with a smile

"But since it took so long and so much fuss for me to get pregnant the first time, we haven't been quite as careful as we usually were. And a couple of months ago, over a long weekend where Pajul's parents had the twins, we actually forgot to be careful at all." She added with a laugh and a little shrug.

"Ah. So a happy oops after a really happy weekend." Glinda grinned.

"Let's just hope the kid never wants to know the circumstances of his or her conception." Jilla said.

"I'm pretty sure telling a child something like that is illegal. Or should be." She grinned and Glinda laughed.

"I'm guessing that Aunt Greda is over the moon." Glinda said as Jilla opened the door.

"Asnina Newboron stop that this instant!" They heard Greda say sternly.

"Maybe not at this particular moment but generally speaking yes." Jilla chuckled.

"Hey guys!" Jilla said cheerfully as they came into the apartment.

"Auntie Glinda is here." Glinda sing-songed."

"Mommy!" Lyel said as she ran over to Glinda.

"Nini gib huggies."

"Hi Auntie Glinda." Ash and Nini said enthusiastically as they scrambled to give her a hug.

There was general happy mayhem as Glinda greeted the twins and her Aunt. Then they caught up over lunch before Pajul left to return to work, volunteering to drop off Greda at the brownstone on the way. They were all planning to regroup over there for dinner after Elphie was done with her work at the University. With a warning to behave themselves, Jilla and Glinda sent their kids to play. Lyel cheerfully agreed, Ash solemnly agreed and Nini just nodded.

X

"Where you go?" Lyel said as Ash got up and started to leave the room. They were in Nini's bedroom, building towers out of blocks, one of her favorite things to do.

"I'm going potty." Ash said.

"Me first." Nini said as she raced out the door.

"Me go?" Lyel said.

"Do you know how? You still wear diapers." Ash said.

"But come on." He smiled and took her hand.

"Okay. All done." Nini said, hopping off the toilet as Ash and Lyel came in.

"Hey, dat pweetee." Lyel said pointing to Nini's panties.

"Fwowers."

"I have lots of panties with flowers." Nini said.

"Wash hands Nini." Ash said as he climbed up on the little stool in from of the toilet.

"I know." Nini huffed.

"Me want dis." Lyel said as she lifted Nini's dress to look at her panties.

"You can't wear panties while you have diapers silly." Nini said as she climbed up on the stool in from of the sink. Lyel scowled at her.

"You have to use the potty." She said.

"No no no." Lyel said emphatically as she shook her head.

"Then you can't wear panties." Nini said and Lyel scowled at her again.

"It's not that hard Bug. I'll show you." Ash said then turned around and sat down on the toilet, balancing himself with his hands.

"Boys stand up to go pee pee but girls have to sit down. But Papa said boys can sit too if they want."

"You think you can do that Bug? Or are you too little?" Nini said.

"No wittle." Lyel said seriously.

"Me go pottee." She added.

"Let's go tell Auntie Glinda." Ash said as he got off the toilet.

"Nah Ashy, we can show her." Nini said as she started to take off Lyel's dress.

"You sure?" Ash asked skeptically.

"Sure. Going potty isn't hard. We just need to get her diaper off." Nini said as she started tugging ay Lyel's diaper cover.

"Okay, if you are sure." Ashy said warily.

"Bug hold still." Nini said as the little girl laughed and squirmed. It took a bit but the twins managed to help her wiggle out of her diaper, climb onto the toilet and manage not to fall in. Lyel thought it was all a great game, even when Nini scolded her.

"There." Ashy said when she was stable.

"It is easier if you don't wiggle around so much."

"I dansy." Lyel said as she wiggled and almost fell in.

"See she's to little." Nini said triumphantly.

"No no no." Lyel said with a pout.

"No too wittle. Want pantees wif fwowers."

"You have to learn to pee pee in there and not in your diaper first." Ash said and Lyel looked at him.

"Kay." Lyel said.

"So we'll wait." Ash said.

_**Meanwhile back in the living room** _

"I'm really glad that Motzia could see us tomorrow morning." Glinda said.

"I really hope she can tell us what we are dealing with." She laughed.

"Two is really young for sorcerer magic to manifest. But it is not unheard of." Jilla said.

"And speaking of unheard of. I'm going to check on the kids. We haven't heard anything from them in a while." She smiled and left the living room. Glinda sighed happily then took a sip of her tea thinking how great it was that she and her favorite cousin were able to share the having children experience together.

"Is all well?" Glinda said when Jilla appeared in the doorway.

"You didn't tell me Bug was potty trained." Jilla said.

"She's not." Glinda said.

"Then it looks like my son is trying to teach your daughter how to use the potty." Jilla chuckled as she motioned for Glinda to come with her.

"You're kidding." Glinda said both intrigued and amused. Jilla put her finger on her lips and pulled Glinda out of the line of sight as Lyel, completely naked, ran out of the twin's bathroom and into Nini's bedroom with Ash right behind her, carrying her dress and diaper.

"Pantees! Fwowers!" Lyel squealed

"Bug, wait. Your clothes." Ash said worriedly.

"Well no one is crying and there is no blood. Shall we see what is playing out?" Jilla chuckled as she took Glinda's arm and maneuvered her to the spot she and Pajul discovered they could spy into their daughter's room without being seen.

"You're the expert." Glinda chuckled and Jilla shot her an amused look.

"Want pweetee fwowers pantees." Lyel said firmly.

"Nini get her a pair of your pantees." Ash said.

"She is too little for my panties." Nini said.

"Well maybe Nana can sew them like she did my pants." Ash said as he went to Nini's dresser and took out a pair of panties with flowers on them.

"Not those, they are my favorite." Nini said as she snatched the panties from Ash.

"I thought you were wearing your favorite." Ash said while Lyel tried to reach into the drawer.

"Bug get away." Nini huffed as she rummaged in her drawer.

"Here, wear these." She said as she gave Lyel a pair of well loved panties with blue and yellow flowers on them

"Yay!" Lyel squealed as she danced around with the panties.

"I'm sort of impressed that Nini gave her a pair." Jilla smiled as they watched Ash try to get her to stop dancing around and put them on.

"Ashy is raising her well." Glinda teased as Nini told Ash he was doing it wrong and commanded Lyel to hold still.

"There is more truth to that than you might think." Jilla laughed as they watched Lyel step into the obviously too big panties and Nini help her to pull them up.

"Uh-oh." Lyel said as the panties fell down."

"I told you they were too big." Nini said as Ash pulled them back up.

"Hold them up with your hands Bug." Ash said as he replaced his hands with Lyel's as she wiggled happily.

"We can use my belt to make them stay there." He said as he started to remove his belt.

"Wait, I've got a better idea." Nini said as she ran to her little desk.

"Paste. It sticks things to things."

"Uh Jilla…" Glinda said but Jilla was already walking casually into the room.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Jilla smiled, taking all three kids by surprise.

"Mommy." Lyel said happily as she let go of the panties.

"Whoops." Ash said as Lyel started to run to Glinda but tripped on the panties around her feet. Nini stood there with a little jar of paste in her hand. Half a beat later they all started talking at once as Ash tried to help Bug up.

"Pweetee pantees wif fwowers." Lyel squeals happily as she ran to Glinda holding the panties at the same time Ash was talking about the belt and Nini saying she knew they were too big. They let it go for a couple of beats then Jilla held up her hand

"Okay, okay." Jilla said hold up her hand palm out. The twins stopped talking but Lyel continued with her excited chatter.

"Bug. Hand up means no more talking." Ash said seriously and Lyel looked up at Glinda who nodded agreement.

"Kay." Lyel said and started to dance around instead.

"Who wants to explain?" Jilla said and both Nini and Ash raised their hands.

"Go for it Ashy." She said and Nini scowled .

X

"So we've been taking the slow approach to potty training Lyel and in one afternoon with the twins she now appears to be learning." Elphie said with a chuckle after Glinda attempted to give her a detailed account of their afternoon.

"I think it was more about the panties than the twins." Glinda smiled.

"That does explain why I found a pair of panties with flowers on them stretched over Lyel's diaper cover last night." Elphie said.

"You did put them back, right?" Glinda said.

"Since I did not know why they were there, I could not figure the consequences of removing them. So yes." Elphie smiled.

"Whew." Glinda laughed.

"She really likes those panties. I promised her we would go shopping after our visit with Motzia to get her some of her own."

"At least she didn't latch onto Ashler's little boxer shorts." Elphie smiled.

"She did like the trains on them. But flowers trump trains." Glinda said. They continued to talk about Lyel's new interest in potty train as they got ready to go meet with Motzia.

X

"Look how big you are." Motzia said to Lyel after greeting Glinda, Elphie, Jilla and Greda.

"Not wittle. Has pweetee pantees wif flowers." Lyel said as she lifted up her dress to show the panties once again stretched over her diaper cover. Jilla looked Glinda and chuckled.

"It was a compromise to end the battle." Glinda whispered and Jilla nodded knowingly.

"Those are very pretty." Motzia agreed.

"Dey are." Lyel agreed.

"Why don't we go into the parlor?" Motzia smiled as she led the group into the comfortable casual room.

As they had coffee and pastries, Elphie and Glinda told Motzia about what had happened with Lyel and her stuffed horse and watched Lyel as she explored the space and tried to interact with Motzia's Familiar, Loku. Look seemed a little wary of the new magical being in his house.

"From what you've told me, it seems like Lyel has manifested what we witches informally refer to as wishcraft." Motzia said.

"So Lyel is a witch?" Elphie said with great concern as Lyel ran over to them carrying one of Loku's toys.

"I pay wif not Nutee." Lyel said.

"His name is Loku." Motzia smiled.

"And yes, he loves to play." She said and Lyel ran off laughing and trying to say Loku.

"Sorcery has a similar thing. When magic emerges, it starts out as wandless and mostly instinctual and not within the child's immediate control." Jilla said.

"But usually not this young. And it does not last long."

"Wishcraft starting at two or three years of age is not at all uncommon. Especially in families with old or powerful family lines." Motzia said.

"But in Lyel's case that doesn't necessarily mean that she is a witch." She added quickly.

"So how will we know?" Elphie asked.

"And how should we proceed?" Glinda asked.

"We want to make sure she is trained correctly."

"Well, first off Lyel does possess power, strong power though of which type is not yet discernible. And frankly might not be until she is much older." Motzia explained,

"And as for how you should proceed? Wishcraft can be very sporadic, as I imagine is the very beginnings of emergent sorcery." She said and Jilla nodded in agreement.

"It was in the twins anyway. Then…boom." She chuckled.

"Same with Jilla and Glinda." Greda agreed.

"So you have the combined knowledge and experience to deal with emergent magic. At this point, whether she is using witchcraft or sorcery is unimportant, it is magic so you can deal with it as your family training traditions dictate. Just be aware that this phase may last longer in her than it did in the twins, so plan accordingly." Motzia said.

"Let the games begin." Jilla chuckled and Elphie looked at her in alarm.

"Elphaba, Glinda." Motzia started reassuringly.

"Wishcraft is merely a manifestation of a young magical child's frustration with not being able to get something or do something that they want."

"Like trying to reach her stuffed horse." Glinda said.

"Exactly. It is innate, instinctual. As the child learns to get and do for themselves, wishcraft becomes less necessary. And when Lyel is old enough to begin to understand it will transition into her trainable, controllable powers. A process that I assume is more or less similar to emergent sorcery." Motzia said.

"Close enough, yes." Jilla agreed.

"There is one specific thing I recommend." Motzia said.

"Within the next year or so, I think you should use your medallion to test both Shell and Lyel. It could give you an idea of what path the Thropp line of magic may take."

"Great." Elphie said sarcastically.

"What a fine idea." Glinda said.

"Mommy Mama go potty." Lyel squealed as she ran to them wearing only her panty covers diaper.

"Where is your dress?" Elphie asked.

"Better question is where is the bathroom." Glinda said as she quickly scooped the little girl up. Motzia laughed and pointed as Glinda all but ran out of the room.

"Potty training before Magic training." Jilla grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mama go choo-choo." Lyel said seriously as she looked at Elphie through narrowed eyes.

"I cannot go with you today Lyel. You are going with Uncle Shell, Aunt Bri and mommy." Elphie smiled and Lyel pointed her little finger at her.

"No, no, no." Lyel said sternly as Shell, Bri and Glinda came over.

"Hey Bug." Shell said and Lyel twisted in Elphie's arms.

"Mama no go choo-choo." Lyel told Shell as he reached for her. She settled in Shell's arms, facing Elphie, popped her thumb in her mouth and continued to glare at her.

"I will be with you on the train when you come back home, I promise. But now you are going to see Aunt Dani and Uncle Manif with mommy. Okay?" Elphie said gently then kissed Lyel's cheek.

"I love you." She said.

"Wuv due." Lyel said unhappily as Elphie patted her cheek.

"Come on Bug, let's go find some fun on the train. I'll bet they have snacks." Shell grinned.

"Nak?" Lyel asked as she shifted to look a Shell.

"That refocused her attention." Glinda chuckled.

"I'll bet they have freshly baked cookies in the dining car." Shell said as he started walking to the train.

"Cuhkee." Lyel said and clapped her hands.

"I'll go with them." Bri smiled.

"That find fun on the train comment concerns me." She chuckled.

"All aboard!" The conductor called as Bri headed for the train car.

"Are you sure you can't put your project on hold?" Glinda asked hopefully.

"Are you sure that you can't wait until day after tomorrow when I could accompany you?" Elphie replied with a smile.

"And let little Mionida go two more days without meeting her Auntie Glinda." Glinda said in mock horror.

"Two long weeks is bad enough. Besides Dani is all alone now that Hatnia has left." She grinned.

"Hatnia just left this morning, her husband is home with her and she has a huge family who live not that far away." Elphie laughed lightly.

"Details, details." Glinda grinned.

"All aboard." The conductor called and Elphie offered Glinda her arm.

"If you are not on the Thursday afternoon train, I will not be happy." Glinda said as they walked toward the train car.

"I will be on it. Manif already threatened me with a visit from his scepter if I'm not." Elphie smiled.

"Good for him." Glinda laughed.

"All aboard." The conductor said with a chuckle.

"Eat and sleep. At home." Glinda said as she gave Elphie a hug.

"Promise me." She said softly.

"I promise." Elphie smiled then gave her a light kiss before assisting her up the train car steps.

Elphie saw Shell with Lyel in his arms waving from the window of their private compartment. Both had an oversized cookie and a big smile. Glinda soon crowed in, waved at Elphie then took a bite of Lyel's cookie. Elphie watched and waved until the train rolled out of site.

"Home is going to be far too quiet." She said with a smile as she made her way back to her waiting carriage.

X

"I can't believe how much she looks like Manif." Glinda grinned as she bounced the baby in her arms.

"I know. Manif doesn't see it though." Dani smiled.

"But Hatnia did." She added with a chuckle.

"So was the help worth the….well, uh?" Glinda started with a laugh.

"Aggravation? Irritation? Bother? Exasperation?" Dani laughed.

"Actually, yes." She added with a smile. The baby started to cry, which woke up Lyel who was taking a nap on the sofa. Dani took the baby from Glinda then Glinda pulled Lyel onto her lap.

Lyel had fallen asleep on the train when they were only ten or so minutes from Shiz. Since Glinda did not think she would take her full nap, it just seemed easier to settle her on the sofa. Glinda had almost forty-five minutes to fuss over Mionida and catch up with her best friend. Now, while Dani breastfed the baby, Lyel sat on Glinda's lap watching in fascination and surprising silence as Glinda told her what was going on and they talked about the baby.

"You used to be that little Bug." Glinda smiled.

"I not wittle." Lyel said firmly.

"Not any more, no. But you used to be." Glinda said as Dani finished nursing. The baby was still awake and alert so Dani got up from the chair and went to sit on the opposite end of the sofa from Glinda and Lyel.

"Would you like to say hi to her?" Dani asked Lyel. Lyel scrambled off Glinda's lap and scooted over to Dani tugging her stuffed horse along with her.

"Hi baybee." Lyel said happily.

"Due wittle. I big. Dis Hortey." She said as she put her prized toy on Dani's lap, beside the baby.

"Horsey?" Dani chuckled as she took the baby's hands and put them on the stuffed horse.

"That seems to be his name now." Glinda said with a chuckle and a shrug.

"Hey everyone."Manif said with a big grin as he came into the sitting room.

"Hi Manif." Glinda said.

"Unca Manip." Lyel squealed as she stood up and started jumping up and down on the sofa.

"Dis baybee." She said pointing to Mionida.

"I know. She's my baby." Manif said proudly as he gave his wife and daughter a kiss.

"And Auntie Dani's" He added as an afterthought.

"Thank you for including me." Dani smiled as Manif kissed Glinda's cheek.

"Well you are the Mama." Manif chuckled.

"Dat Annie Danee. Mama id da Mama." Lyel said.

"Auntie Dani is Mionida's Mama. Your Mama is back at home." Glinda said.

"Mama no go choo-choo." Lyel said unhappily.

"I know. And that is sad." Manif said with a little frown and Lyel nodded in agreement.

"But she promised she would be here in a couple of days. And Mamas always keep their promises." He said.

"As do daddies who promised to be on diaper duty." Dani said.

"And I shall keep that promise." Manif said seriously as he too Mionida from Dani.

"Come on little girl, let's get you into a clean diaper. How about you Bug. Do you need a diaper change too?" Manif asked.

"I no has diapee. I has pweety pantees wif fwowers." Lyel said in the type of huff only a toddler can manage.

"She's potty trained?" Dani asked in surprise.

"Mostly." Glinda said.

"Bug, let's go potty okay?" She added.

"I'll take her." Manif said as he shifted the baby and held out a hand to Lyel.

"I can get in some pretty panties with flower practice." He said then laughed merrily. The sheer joy in his laughter and the delighted twinkle in his eye made Dani emotional and made Lyel laugh and clap her hands.

"Due has pweety pantees wif fwowers?" Lyel asked excitedly and Glinda could not stifle a delighted chuckle.

"I don't, no. But at some point this little rug rat will want them and will use the potty like you do. So you can show me how it's done." Manif said.

"I big. I go potty." Lyel said.

"Are you sure Manif?" Glinda said as Mionida started to fuss.

"Absolutely. Come on Bug. You can potty then help me change Nida's diaper." Manif said enthusiastically as Lyel danced around then ran out the door.

"She's quick." He laughed as he followed her.

"He is so good at this." Dani smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"He was born to be a daddy. I just hope I can keep up." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I have not doubt that you will. Elphie and I are different as parents and I'm quite sure our differences will become more apparent as Bug gets older." Glinda said.

"He is really looking forward to being home full time for a few weeks. It was really hard for him to go back to campus even for a half a day while our moms were here." Dani said.

"I'm hoping my maternal instincts will kick in before he has to go back full time."

"You are going to be an amazing mom." Glinda said as she scooted over to be closer to Dani.

"Probably not in the same way that Manif will be an amazing dad but amazing none-the-less."

"My mother did say new parents tend to find a balance. Between personalities, work and home, who does what. It just takes time and patience." Dani said.

"Hatnia hinted, suggested, advised and recommended, at every opportunity and in every way possible that I give up teaching and be a stay at home mother. And did the same with Manif, to convince me." She added with a chuckle.

"I can't see Manif following that advice." Glinda grinned.

"Nope. He told her if anyone was going to be a full time stay at home parent it would be him. That I could go and toil away in the classroom to bring home the bacon while he has all the fun at home." Dani laughed.

"I'll bet that went over well." Glinda said with a wry laugh.

"She just thought he was kidding." Dani smiled.

"Mommy wooky. Appas." Lyel said loudly and happily as she slowly came into the room carefully carrying a little plate with some apple slices on it.

"A nak." She said as Manif came in with the baby in one hand and a tray in the other.

"Mani, a snack?" Dani said with amusement.

"Bri and Shell will be here soon with dinner from Tyuron's." She said as Glinda took the baby from him.

"What? Bug is a growing girl, I'm a new father, Glinda's always hungry, and you need nourishment to produce milk so our daughter doesn't starve." Manif said as reasonably as he could without chuckling.

"Baybee wants teed an cacker an appa?" Lyel asked.

"The baby can't eat cheese, crackers and apples yet." Glinda said.

"More for us." Manif said then ate an apple slice as he handed Lyel a little plate with a piece of cheese, a cracker and an apple slice on it.

"Take that to Aunt Dani Bug. She looks hungry." He said to Lyel while looking at Dani.

"Heeur Annie Danee. Due has nak. No be hungee." Lyel said as she held out the plate to Dani.

"Thank you Lyel." Dani smiled at her then shook her head and chuckled lightly at Manif.

"What? I'm helping to teach her to share." Manif said.

"I'm sure Elphie will appreciate the assistance." Glinda said.

"If I can get her to believe me." She added and Dani laughed.

"I gib baybee appa." Lyel grinned and Glinda saw Lyel trying to put an apple slice in the baby's hand.

"Bug, she is sleeping now. And she's too little to eat apples." Glinda said.

"You can eat it."

"I not too wittle." Lyel said as she danced around happily. She stopped suddenly as they heard the front door slam.

"Never fear, dinner is here." They heard Shell call out.

"Unca Tell." Lyel squealed as she bolted out of the room.

"Looks like our snack just became an appetizer." Manif chuckled merrily as he followed Lyel into the hall.

X

"Glinda came up with a great plan to get Dani out of the house for some girl time." Manif said to Elphie as they watched Mr. Frama help their wives and Lyel into the carriage. They were going to meet Beliea and Bri at the salon for a few hours of pampering. Shell was meeting them there as well to take Lyel to a nearby park to play.

"Plans are one of Glinda's greatest strengths." Elphie said as they returned waves as the carriage pulled away.

"Something we have all benefitted from over the years." Manif chuckled as they made their way back to the sitting room.

"Or had to recuperate from." Elphie chuckled and Manif looked at her in amusement.

"I've been involved in far more of them that you have." Elphie smiled.

"Point conceded." Manif laughed softly as he looked at his daughter sleeping in a basinet. Elphie watched as he tucked a blanket around her and adjusted the little cap on her nearly bald head.

"Well this one is certainly a benefit. Dani, Beliea, Bri and Glinda get some quality time together and you get some quality Manif time." He chuckled.

"Let's not count the need for recuperation out just yet." Elphie laughed.

"Good thought. Quality time with me means I have quality time with you. And you can be quite taxing at times." Manif replied.

"So I've been informed." Elphie said with a cryptic smile that made Manif laugh loudly. He clapped his hands over his mouth as the baby let out a little whimper. Manif patted on her gently, singing softly as she squirmed a bit before settling back into sleep.

"Whew, that was close." Manif grinned.

"Nicely done." Elphie smiled.

"She seems to be a light sleeper. Luckily she was just well fed and ready for a nap." Manif said.

"Lyel has always been a pretty good sleeper." Elphie said.

"Look at us. Talking kids. Like adults."Manif said.

"You becoming an adult. That's an intriguing thought." Elphie said.

"Sorta took me by surprise too." Manif said with a chuckle.

"But boy howdy I love being a dad. I know she is only a few weeks old but I am already hopelessly in love." He said.

"I completely understand." Elphie said.

They caught up and talked children, teasing and poking at one another in their special way until everyone came back. The plan was for everyone to freshen up, Dani was going to feed Mionida and then Dani, Beleia and Glinda were going to the Plaza for a leisurely lunch at Vesryut's then some shopping. Bri had meetings with her internship advisors on campus and Shell was going with her to do some research at the library. Lyel, hopefully, would be taking a nap. Gotero was joining everyone back at Fosswood later and had volunteered to bring dinner from Tyuron's. Loma and Hyrut were not able to join them however they were coming the next day. Because Caspon and little Jimi both had bad colds, Juiva and Caspon could not come.

X

"Did Bug go down okay?" Glinda said as Elphie came back into the bed room. They were in one of the bigger guest rooms, that had a small sitting room attached. A crib and rocking chair had been put into the sitting room for Lyel. Shell and Bri were across the hall.

"She fell asleep midway through patting the bunny." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm not surprised. She has been go, go, go most of the day." Glinda smiled as she reached out her hand to Elphie. Elphie smiled back, took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled into bed.

"And she did not get much of a nap in." Elphie said.

"She should be out like a light all night." Glinda said with a suggestive eye waggle.

"She should be, this is true." Elphie said.

"Is this important for some reason?" She teased.

"Actually yes." Glinda grinned then gave Elphie a breath stealing kiss.

"I want to have another baby." She smiled and Elphie arched her eyebrows and was quiet for a few beats as Glinda unbuttoned her night dress.

"Well, we have talked about having more than one child but are you bringing it up now because of being around Mionida?" Elphie asked.

"Oh, I'm positive that is why but that doesn't mean the time isn't right." Glinda said.

"I'm willing to entertain the idea of having another child. But perhaps we should wait and discuss it in more depth when we are back home and you are not under the influence of what you call…new baby smell." Elphie chuckled lightly.

"A prudent course of action." Glinda agreed as she moved Elphie's nightdress up her legs.

"But that doesn't mean we can't start to get me ready for the process." She giggled as Elphie, with a smile, removed her nightdress then started to remove Glinda's.

"It can't hurt to be prepared." Elphie said as she pulled Glinda's nightdress over her head. As soon as it was off, she captured Glinda's lips in a searing, smoldering kiss as she shifted them into a more comfortable, advantageous position letting her hands and fingers roam as she did so.

"No it can't." Glinda croaked out when she was able.

"But after that I feel fairly well prepared."

"So noted." Elphie whispered in her ear as her hand meandered down Glinda's body and found its mark.


	8. Chapter 8

Elphie sat in the comfy chair in her study, twirling her favorite pen, the pen that Glinda had given her as a gift, between her fingers. She looked over at her chalkboard, full of equations and calculations for her latest project and sighed. The experiments were not working out and she suspected it was due to the work of one of the new interns. The team was meting tomorrow and they would work it out then. She was proud of herself for recognizing that she did not have the information she needed to solve the problems herself. She wasn't sure whether that showed new self awareness or was just a function of the fact that she had other things to occupy her mind. Either way she wasn't obsessing over her chalkboard.

"At least not at this moment." She chuckled to Nusee, who was sitting on her desk, watching the pen twirling in her fingers.

"Glinda would tell me to leave my study now while I have the chance." She smiled then laughed lightly when Nusee mewled in agreement.

Elphie got up and went across the hall to Lyel's room. The little girl was sprawled out in her crib, jet black curls lying haphazardly on her little pillow. Her thumb was loosely in her mouth and her other hand looked like it had been holding on to her stuffed horse, which was now in danger of slipping through the slats of her crib. Elphie went over and moved the toy over to the side of the bed by the wall. Lyel was still practicing what Motzia referred to as wishcraft when it came to her rescuing her horse from the floor but they hadn't noticed signs of it beyond that.

"Are you staying in here?" Elphie asked her Familiar, who was now in the rocking chair. Nusee blinked at her, stretch out and closed his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said then left the room.

As she turned out the lights in her study and headed toward the bedroom she thought about what it might be like to have two children. When she entered the bedroom and saw the folder that Dr. Nokli had left on the little table by the chairs and wondered what she would feel if this last attempt at artificial insemination did not take. She looked at her precious Lyndie sleeping peacefully in their bed, a slight smile on her face and knew what her wife would feel if this attempt did not take. She would be disappointed and sad. In spite of the fact that she is the one who said they would only try three times and if she did not get pregnant then it was not meant to be. When they returned home after the visit with Dani and Manif right after Mionida was born, they had talked at length about having a second child. They knew that Shell would be all in but Glinda wanted to discuss it with Bri. She thought that now that Bri and Shell were married, Bri should have a say. To that end, she and Bri had talked alone and Glinda had been honest about the fact that she was empathing her, even though Bri had promised honesty. The end result was that Bri wanted them to try for a second child, was happy that they wanted to. She had no issues at all which them trying for as long as it took. Glinda however did have issues with that and said that they would try three times over the course of six months. As Elphie got ready for bed she thought about that conversation.

"_There has to be some sort of end point Elphie. It is not fair to them, it is not fair to us to just try and try and try. Bri and Shell aren't even thinking about having kids now I know and they might not for years. But when they do, they need to be able to just focus on them."_

"_Of course Lyndie. That makes sense."_

"_And Shell helping us have a child puts restrictions on him, which puts restrictions on them as a couple. They might not think it is a big deal now, but it's still not fair to them. Just because we could try and try, for years doesn't mean we should."_

"_That is also true Lyndie. And I agree with you on that. But my focus is on you. Are you positive you want to limit yourself in this manner? Just because it does not take now, doesn't mean that it won't in a year or so."_

"_I'm positive my love. It's not that I don't really want to have a second child, another little you and me. I do. We are so blessed already Elphie, I know that. The circumstance of our lives have allowed us to have our wonderful precious little Bug and if we are blessed with another I will be grateful. But I don't think I am able to try and try and be disappointed over and over if it doesn't take. If I don't have a limit, an end point, something I can latch on to that lets me tell myself it is not meant to be, I'm not sure how I will react."_

"_I can understand that Lyndie. But you will have me to help you, to be disappointed with you, to accept the fact that it is not to be with you. So three times, in six months and whatever happens, happens."_

"_I can live with that."_

Elphie knew Glinda could and would live with it but that didn't mean she wouldn't be sad. And Elphie hated when her love was sad. She made her way over to the bed and with practiced agility crawled over Glinda to her side of the bed, by the wall.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda said as Elphie settled in.

"You're awake." Elphie said in surprise.

"Have been since you went into the bathroom." Glinda replied.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Elphie said sincerely as Glinda shifted so they could snuggle.

"You didn't." Glinda sighed then was quiet for a few beats as she played with Elphie's fingers.

"It didn't take Elphie." She said sadly and it took Elphie a moment to figure out what she was talking about.

"The insemination? It was just done this evening my precious." Elphie said.

"I know but I can feel it. Or not feel it, more to the point." Glinda said.

"Lyndie…" Elphie started.

"No, Elphie. It's okay. Well, not really, but it will be. This is the third time of the third attempt. Five and a half months. It's over, it wasn't meant to be." Glinda said and Elphie squeezed her tight then kissed her forehead.

"All right my sweet. Far be it from me to dismiss your intuition. But…on the off chance that your intuition might be on the fritz, why don't we wait until it is more official before we tell people." Elphie said gently.

"Of course. I know we can't have sex now…and we agreed no hanky pinky to prevent temptation, but that doesn't mean that you can't kiss me. Really kiss me." Glinda said with a slight smile.

"I can do that. Just keep those beautifully manicured hands to yourself." Elphie said resurrecting a favorite private joke.

"Restrictions, restrictions." Glinda smiled, right before Elphie's lips captured hers, starting one of their long reassuring kisses.

X

"Good Morning darling." Gwenot smiled as she came into the office that she and Glinda still shared, on Glinda's insistence. Glinda's official office, as the Executive Director was in Byjon's studio but she preferred to work with her mother and when she was on site, her grandmother.

"Oh dear." She said when she sensed Glinda's mood.

"Yeah, it's official. The insemination didn't take." Glinda sighed as she accepted a hug from her mother.

"I'm so sorry." Gwenot said sincerely.

"I am too." Glinda said.

"But I had a strong feeling that it didn't right after, so I was kinda sorta prepared." She said then took a deep breath.

"Even so. I know how disappointed you are." Gwenot said and Glinda smiled and nodded and accepted another long, loving hug that was interrupted by Glinda's assistant coming in to remind her of a meeting.

They spent all morning working with various entities, planning activities for the upcoming start of the school year. Close to lunch time, Lyel and her nanny came in to say hello. Gwenot, sensing it was needed, strongly suggested that Glinda take the afternoon off to do something with Lyel.

"Why don't we see if Mama has time for lunch." Glinda said as she and Lyel walked out of Jon's House into the bright, sunshiny summer's day.

"Yay!" Lyel squealed, dancing around.

"Mama, nicnic?" She asked excitedly.

"A picnic is a good idea. I'll see if she has time." Glinda smiled.

"Nicnic." Lyel said then started chattering about the park, cookies, squirrels and many other things.

"_Hi Elphie. Time for lunch?"_

"_Give me half an hour or so?"_

"_Perfect. Meet Bug and me at our place in the park for a picnic?"_

"_Sounds lovely. I'll be there."_

"_I love you."_

"_And I you my sweet. See you soon."_

"Okay Bug, we are having a picnic in the park with Mama." Glinda said.

"Yay!" Lyel yelled, clapping and dancing in circles.

"Let's go see if Trezia is in the residence. We have a lot to do and we have to hurry."

"We herwe. Go see Teddie." Lyel said seriously as Glinda took her hand and they sort of ran back into Jon's and up to the residence.

"Nanee Teewee!" Lyel squealed when she saw her nanny having lunch in the residence dining area.

"We go nicnic wif mama." She said with delight.

"That sounds like fun." Tilly smiled.

"Nanny Tilly, is Trezia here?" Glinda asked.

"She is in the kitchen Mrs. Thropp Upland."

"Bug stay here with Nanny. I'm going to get us lunch for our picnic." Glinda said.

"Kay mommy." Lyel said then started telling her nanny about picnics.

While Trezia was assembling a picnic lunch, Glinda ran to gather other picnic supplies. Twenty minutes later Jefet was dropping her and Lyel off near their favorite picnic spot. It was in the main picnic area but secluded enough so that Elphie could teleport in without being too conspicuous, which she often did at times like this, to save time.

"Mama!" Lyel yelled out as she ran over to Elphie, as she emerged from behind a tree as Glinda was spreading out the extra large picnic blanket.

"Hello Lyel." Elphie smiled as she picked up the squirming, chattering little girl.

"Hi Elphie." Glinda smiled as Elphie kissed her cheek then laughed when Lyel leaned over and did the same.

"Hi Lyndie." Elphie smiled as she put Lyel down.

"We has nicnic. I won roun." Lyel said and took off running.

"Okay but Mama and I are going to eat lunch." Glinda called out as Elphie finished spreading out the blanket. Lyel stopped and ran back, flopping down on the blanket.

"Has wunts." Lyel said.

"Wow, Trezia packed us quite a feast." Glinda said as Elphie unpacked plates and napkins. Glinda took out chicken salad and vegetable spread sandwiches, already cut into little triangles, carrot sticks with herb dip, cheese and apple slices and cookies. She wisely left the cookies in the basket.

"Here you go Bug." Glinda said as she put a plate down in front of her.

"Heeur go Hortee." Lyel said as she took two carrot sticks off her plate and put them in front of her stuffed horse. Glinda leaned against Elphie.

"_I wonder if she would have shared her carrot sticks with a little brother or sister." _Glinda sighed telepathically as Lyel took a carrot stick and stuck it in her sandwich triangle. Elphie's only response was to kiss her temple and give her an understanding squeeze.

"You had a very good lunch." Glinda said as Lyel put an apple slice in a little blob of herb dip and covered it with a piece of cheese.

"And the majority of it actually ended up in your stomach." Elphie smiled as Glinda poured some water onto a cloth while Elphie took the plate away.

"Pay now." Lyel said as Glinda tried to clean her up.

"After you wash your hands and face." Elphie said as she started putting things back in the basket.

"Pay now." Lyel said again as she struggled while a chuckling Glinda wiped off her face.

"How about dance now." Elphie said as some upbeat but quiet music. Lye;'s face lit up and she started to dance around, imitating moves she saw when she watched the dance classes at Jon's.

"Do you have to go back to the lab soon?" Glinda asked.

"Actually not for another hour." Elphie said and Glinda looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you might need a little family fun time." She smiled.

"Oh sweet Oz but I love you." Glinda said softly then gave Elphie a kiss.

"Wook me. Wooky, wooky" Lyel yelled out as she spun in a circle.

"Go dance with our daughter. I'll finish up." Elphie smiled.

"I'd rather watch you dance with our daughter." Glinda said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"As you wish my sweet." Elphie said as she got up.

"This time." She added with a slight smile that made Glinda laughed.

As Glinda slowly packed up the food containers, she watched Elphie try to dance with Lyel. After that they went to the playground, which was nearby. They played then walked around while Lyel ran around until it became very clear that she was ready for a nap. Glinda told Elphie that she just wanted to stay there because it was such a nice day, so after a visit to the public facilities they headed back to their blanket where Elphie held a mildly cranky Lyel and sang her to sleep. Glinda doubled up a second blanket and Elphie got her settled on it then Elphie and Glinda just sat holding hands and talking quietly until Elphie had to go.

Glinda watched as the faint green haze that happened whenever Elphie teleported fade away then took her sketch pad and pencils out of her satchel. She started by trying to sketch her disappointment and sadness at not conceiving but looked at her sleeping daughter and realized that she did not need to. With a smile, she started sketching her beautiful two and a half year old precious little girl, who was currently sucking her dumb with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

As he got ready to go downstairs, Samion thought about the past few months and the upcoming months. His granddaughter had recently turned three. She had started pre-school last month as well, a few hours a day three days a week. And by all accounts she was flourishing. She was bright, inquisitive and articulate, in a three year old way. She loved participating in all activities, both creative and academic, in her class and with her nanny and told everyone all about them whenever she could. But even at the tender age of three, it was clear which activity was her favorite, the one about which she seemed to have some serious intent. Dance. She loved watching the dance classes at Jon's House and delighted in showing them all the moves and steps that she was picking up. Glinda and Elphaba had been discussing getting her some kind of formal dance instruction after the holidays.

Thinking of the holidays made Samion smile. It was going to be an active season that started, at least for his family, at the end of the next week. Currently most of the Arduenna cousins, as well as Namom, were visiting the family in the Emerald City. Jilla was due sometime around the end of the month and Namom wanted to spend some time with her before heading up to the Pertha Hills to spend the holidays with her sons and their families. Tinoa, who was married to her grandson Benim, was also pregnant and was due in two weeks. The plan was for Namom to leave with the Arduenna cousins and spend Lurlinemas and the New Year with the Arduennas. He was going to the EC with his family next Friday to have a pre-holiday celebration with everyone there before the cousins and Namom left. The Arduennas were not the only part of the family expecting new bundles of joy, however. Lecix and Isolin's wife Maqua were also expecting. Since it had been a while since they had spent time with Sali and her clan they were going to spend Lurinemas with them before going back to Frottica for a grand New Years celebration. Samion was heading to the kitchen, when his thoughts of New Years were interrupted.

"Halp! Halp!" He heard Lyel call out emphatically.

"I tuck." She said as Samion chuckled and headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning Bug." Samion said as he watched his granddaughter pushing on the arms of her highchair, wiggling to get out.

"Gampy halp. I tuck. Cants get out." Lyel said. Samion saw Trezia coming in from the pantry and put his finger on his lips and smiled.

"Are you supposed to get out?" Samion asked.

"Noooo." Lyel said seriously as she shook her head.

"Cants get down." She said as she started trying to push her way out of the highchair again.

"Okay. Here is what we are going to do." Samion said, with a wink for Trezia.

"I'll let you down but you have to do just what I tell you, so we don't get caught." He said conspiratorially leaning down to Lyel.

"Kay Gampy." Lyel said with a grin. Even at three, she knew her grandfather was a good partner in crime.

"First, you have to be very, very quiet." Samion said and Lyel nodded, laughing before putting her hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to get you down and you have to run as fast as you can to the library. While being quiet. Can you do that?" He asked.

"Yet, Gampy. I wun to ribrary an not waf or yeul." Lyel said.

"Very good." Samion smiled as he loosened the tray.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Uh-huh." Lyel whispered back wiggling in anticipation.

"Are you sure? The library is kind of far away." Samion said as seriously as he could manage.

"I ture." Lyel said practically vibrating with excitement.

"All right then. Here we go." Samion said as he lifted Lyel out of her highchair and set on the floor.

"Go Bug go!" He said as he gave her a hint of a push towards the door. Lyel took off, squealing with delight at the top of her lungs as she ran out the door.

"I'm very grateful that Cook warned me that things like this were going to occur." Trezia chuckled as she shook her head.

"And what else did Cook warn you about?" Samion asked in an amused tone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." They heard Lyel yell.

"What in Oz?" They heard Gwenot say.

"Uh-oh. Hold that thought. An unexpected development has arisen." Samion laughed then hurried out of the kitchen.

"Is everything all right?" Brinton said with concern as he came into the kitchen.

"Yes, just some grandfather, granddaughter bonding." Trezia laughed.

"I see. Should I get a mop or a broom?" The young butler asked seriously.

"Neither one is required. This time." Trezia replied with a chuckle.

"As far as I know." She added as an afterthought.

X

"Everything is in place for the winter break academic activities Glinda." Carbina, the Jon's House Curriculum Director smiled.

"Same for the fun stuff." Mujino, the General Activities Director chuckled and Carbina shot him a look.

"Remember the mantra around here Jino. In the eye of the beholder." Nolia, the Special Events Director said.

"And with that being said the really fun stuff, the holiday events, are ready to go." He chuckled.

"How delightful." Glinda laughed.

"All of it. I appreciate you all filling me in before my mother and I leave for the EC. It is going to be a wonderful Holiday season here at Jon's and that is all because of all the hard work you've done. And on that note, I will leave you to it." She said with a big smile.

"Have another meeting?" Poquio, the Facilities and Operations Manager asked.

"In a way." Glinda grinned.

"My daughter is down watching the advanced dance class. I'm going to meet her there." She chuckled.

"Glinda… oh excuse me." Zunyia, her Executive Assistant said as she came into the conference room.

"I wasn't aware that you were still in your meeting."

"We just finished up. Do you need me?" Glinda said.

"Just to go over some things. It can wait." Zunyia said.

"No need. We can walk and talk." Glinda said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will see you all in a week." Glinda said as she waved to the Director while they told her in various ways to enjoy her time with her family in the EC.

"I'm all yours Zuny, for the moment anyway." Glinda chuckled as they started to walk.

"Unless it is about my brother in law using the finger paints for map activities without telling the instructor. I'm working on that. And the using rooms without scheduling them thing." She smiled.

"It is not about Shell. This time." Zunyia said.

"But I'd appreciate a heads up from him when he puts maps up somewhere."

"I'll add that to the list. But he really was just trying to be helpful by mapping the park for the Botany class." Glinda said.

"So, as my wife likes to say, how are you planning on irritating me today?" She chuckled.

Zunyia looked at her clipboard then told Glinda about a few administrative details that were going to come up while she was gone. Glinda listened and commented but left the details up to her, as she usually did. Zunyia got this position through an internship she had with Mr. Upland's CPA firm and had been very wary of taking it but as she watched her boss all but skip down the hallway, she was glad that she had.

X

"Hello Nanny Tilly." Glinda said quietly as she sat down on a chair in the small sitting area that was in the back corner of the studio where the advanced ballet class met.

"Hello Mrs. Thropp Upland." The girl smiled.

"She looks happy." Glinda said referring to Lyel who was watching the dancers warm up, laughing as she tried to mimic their moves.

"She really enjoys this. One of the dancers spent a few minutes with her a little bit ago, showing her one of the steps." Nanny Tilly said.

"Oh, how sweet. I'll bet she was delighted." Glinda said.

"Indeed. And very focused for a three year old." Nanny Tilly smiled.

"Are you staying? If so I'll go get Lyel her snack."

"I'm staying. I was going to take Bug on home but I think I'll just stay here and watch her watch them." Glinda chuckled.

"So take your time. Trezia is up in the residence working with the culinary club." She said, knowing that Trezia often helped Tilly with assignments for her basic nutrition coursework. Nanny Tilly nodded and headed out of the studio. Glinda turned her attention to Lyel, who was now sitting down intently watching the dancers at the bar. A few just a few minutes she was interrupted by a touch on her shoulder. With a smile she rose to greet the Director and Choreographer of the Frottica Ballet Company.

"Madame Drefonif, good afternoon." Glinda smiled as she nodded slightly in deference. The older woman was revered in the ballet world and everyone at Jon's House was beyond thrilled that she had agreed to become a consultant and assist them with their dance classes.

"It is such a pleasure to see you. It has been too long." Glinda smiled.

"It has." The woman agreed.

"I'm glad that you are here. There is something that I wish to discuss with you. Do you have a few moments?"

"I do actually." Glinda smiled.

"Wonderful. Please allow me a few minutes to speak with the dancers and then we can chat." Madame Drefonif said.

"Of course Madame." Glinda smiled then watched the scene unfold as the dignified, graceful woman made her way towards the dancers.

With a clap of her hands and a sincere greeting she got the dancer's attention and almost as a group the there boys and five girls and the two instructors bowed, or curtsied as the returned her greeting. With a surprised smile she saw Lyel execute a halfway decent curtsey. Madame gathered the dancers with a wave of her hand a watched with fascination as her three year old joined them, sitting on the floor and giving her full attention as Madame addressed them then handed them all some papers and instructed them to study the changes and prepare to incorporate them into their routine. Lyel scooted herself closer to the girl she was sitting next to and looked at the paper. The girl leaned over, showed Lyel the paper and talked to her a bit before leading her back to a spot out of the way and showing her a simple move.

"She is quite precocious, your daughter." Madame Drefonif smiled as she sat down across from Glinda.

"She is, yes. I know her nanny has been bring her down here to watch but she seems to have incorporated herself more than I imagined. I apologize if she is distracting the class." Glinda said.

"Not all distractions are bad things. I'm actually quite proud of the way they interact with Lyel. Many performances have small children. Learning to adapt to them is an important skill." The woman said.

"And Lyel is actually what I wanted to discuss with you."

"Of course Madame." Glinda said intrigued.

"I believe I have quite the knack for finding talent. And I believe I have discovered it in your daughter. I have been watching her since she started coming to this class. She not only shows a great deal of innate ability but also a level of focus, understanding and drive that is extremely rare in one so young." Madame said seriously then she smiled when Lyel squealed with delight as she twirled along with some of the dancers who were practicing.

"And she is also enjoying herself." She said with a rare chuckle.

"She has been moving to music since before she could sit up. Her uncle says she was born to move to the beat." Glinda chuckled.

"I concur. There are good dancers who have amazing technical skill and can execute any step flawlessly but they do not feel the enjoyment of it, the sheer abandon of the moves." Madame smiled sadly.

"And that is a tragedy. They are good, but they can never be great without that passion, that feeling. Both things are necessary, technical ability and the enjoyment. I believe Lyel posses both and would benefit from some more formalized instruction to nurture what appears to be a rare and wonderful gift."

"Actually, Elphaba and I were talking about looking into that after the first of the year. Do you have any suggestions? If she has an aptitude for dance we certainly want to nurture that the best way possible" Glinda said.

"I am of the opinion that Lyel would benefit from some individual instruction in the fundamentals, designed for her age, size and ability." Madame said.

"A tutor?" Glinda asked.

"Yes. There are classes for very young children of course, but I believe she would outgrow them, so to speak, rather quickly and become bored." Madame said.

"Learning to function as a dancer in a group is important of course and Lyel can be integrated into one of the specialized classes for primary school children but for now a tutor would be the best option."

"Mommy!" Lyel squealed when she finally healed Glinda was there and ran over to her.

"Indoor voice Bug." Glinda smiled.

"Taree." Lyel said.

"Bug, Madam and I were just talking about getting you a dance teacher." Glinda said.

"I has teeter at cool. Mid Cautee. Tee nite."

"Miss Cosi is very nice but this will be a different teacher. One who will just show you all about dancing. What do you think of that?" Glinda said.

"Yay!" Lyel squealed as she danced around.

"I believe she approves." Madame Drefonif smiled.

"And that was a lovely pirouette Lyel. But remember to keep your arm up." She added and Lyel beamed and did the spin again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Blow Namom a kiss Bug." Glinda said as she waved at her grandmother with one hand and blew her a kiss with the other. Even though Lyel was unhappy about Namom leaving, she blew her a kiss.

"Bye bye Namom." Lyel said then started to cry again when Namom, from the window of the train's lounge car, blew a kiss back and waved.

"Don't cry Bug." Ashy said.

"Namom is going to have fun."

"Bye everybody. Be good!" Nini called out loudly as she waved wildly.

"Okay, we can go to the park now." She said firmly.

"Asnina, a little patience please." Greda said with a smile. Nini huffed, but went back to waving.

"I love the cousins and had a great time with them and Namom here." Jilla said as the train rolled out of sight and the family left behind made their way to the waiting cabs.

"But it was exhausting." She chuckled.

"Being eight months pregnant didn't help, I'm sure." Glinda laughed.

"And big as a house, don't forget that. Big. As. A. House." Jilla said irritably.

"All right everyone." Greda said as she waved her hand. Samion and Gwenot made their way over to her as did Elphie, carrying Lyel. Ashy ran over to Nini, who was wandering in the other direction, took her hand and pulled her toward their grandmother. Glinda and Jilla brought up the rear.

"Gwenot and I are going to go back to the brownstone and get lunch started. Jilla, are you coming with us or going to the park?" She asked.

"The park. After a visit to the facilities." Jilla said.

"I'm going to the park too, right Mama?" Ashy asked.

"Me go too." Lyel said squirming to get down.

"Yes Ashy, you, Nini, Bug and Auntie Glinda are going to the park with me." Jilla smiled.

"And I am going to drop Elphaba off at the University before meeting Robil." Samion smiled.

"Mama no go to da park?" Lyel said looking up at Elphie. Elphie knelt down to talk to her.

"Not today, I have a previous engagement." Elphie said.

"But I did promise I would take you and the twins tomorrow. Remember?" She smiled.

"I member." Lyel said.

"Good. So you go on with Mommy and Auntie Jilla, okay?" Elphie said.

"Kay Mama." Lyel said and ran to Glinda.

"Well then it looks like we are all squared away." Greda said.

"We will see everyone, except you Elphaba, back at the brownstone in two hours." She said then she and Gwenot, with Samion's assistance, got into a carriage. Then, after a kiss from Glinda and Lyel, Samion assisted Elphie into another carriage.

"All right guys, let's go potty before we go to the park." Jilla said as she turned towards the bustling train station.

"Don't have to." Nini said.

"Wasn't a question." Jilla said with a smile that Nini couldn't see.

"I go potty Mommy?" Lyel asked.

"Yep." Glinda said.

"I am to. We all are." She chuckled.

"Remember the what Napop called the big family toidy trip?" Jilla chuckled.

"Where he made us all go to the bathroom before we went anywhere." Glinda laughed.

"I remember them being chaotic. But fun." She said.

"Looks like we are carrying on the family tradition." Jilla grinned.

"Nini get over here!" She called out to her daughter.

X

"Elphie, are you sure you don't mind taking everyone to the park? I don't have to go with Jilla to her doctor's appointment." Glinda asked as Elphie assisted her with her sweater. The weather was unseasonably mild and she didn't think her coat was needed.

"For the third time. I don't mind." Elphie smiled.

"Lyel has been talking about almost nothing else. And Ashler seems excited as well. I'm not sure about Nini."

"Well at least you have no trouble getting Nini to listen. That look you gave her last time she talked back to you made a big impression." Glinda laughed.

"Are we ready?" Gwenot said as she came out of the downstairs bathroom with Lyel on her heels.

"I went potty, I ready." Lyel announced.

"As soon as Jilla finishes threatening Nini." Greda chuckled as Jilla and the twins came out of the parlor.

"Can we go to the park now?" Nini asked.

"Please." She added as an afterthought after Jilla leveled a look at her.

Elphie and the children waved at Glinda, Jilla and their mothers as the their cab headed off to Jilla's doctor's appointment and some shopping. The new playground they were going to was in the park across the street from the brownstone and only about a ten minute walk. Lyel danced the whole way, Nini chattered and Ashy offered running commentary. Elphie found an unoccupied bench in the section designed for younger children and away from the groups of mothers and nannies and released her charges to go play. Glinda had given her a layout of the area from their list the previous day so she knew what to expect.

"Auntie Elphaba, look at me." Elphie heard Nini call out and she saw her hanging from one of the bars on a wooden structure in the shape of a house that was meant for climbing on and through. Glinda had told her all about the equipment and what the kids liked to do so she wasn't as concerned as she might have otherwise been been.

"No Mama. See me." Lyel yelled and Elphie saw her going down the little slide.

"Me first." Nini said and Elphie saw her scrambling up the side of the structure.

"I am watching you both. Very impressive Nini." Elphie smiled.

"And Lyel that was excellent sliding." She added.

"Yay!" Lyel said as she danced around at the base of the slide before she climbed up the three steps to go down again.

"I can do it better." Nini called out then went down the bigger slide attached.

"Very nice Nini." Elphie said then glanced over at to another part of the structure where Ashler was sitting in what looked to be a window seat. She knew that Ashy loved to go to the park and would play but was not as given to running around as his sister. Jilla said that had become his new favorite spot.

"Do it again Nini. You too Bug." Ashler said.

"I'll watch too." He smiled.

That started a sliding competition between Lyel and Nini, which Nini took very seriously but Lyel was not even aware of. When Lyel ran off to the swings after two more slides, Nini declared victory and went to join some girls she knew to jump rope. Ashler exited the structure via the slide and joined Lyel on the swings. For the next half an hour Elphie watched her daughter play with her cousins, mainly Ash, heeding calls to watch, comment and even push them on the swings. Clouds were starting to form and it was starting to get colder so Elphie decided it was time for them to leave. Nini complained and tried to get Elphie to just conjure them coats. It was a short but well fought battle on Nini's part but she conceded defeat, grudgingly when Ashy reminded her that she had to listen to Auntie Elphaba. On her part, Elphie promised to make them all hot cocoa when they got back home.

X

"No. No. Just…no." Jilla said firmly as she shook her head trying to process what the doctor just told her. Greda and Gwenot looked at each other in surprise and Glinda tried not to smile.

"You could be wrong. You said that. You said there was a chance it was an echo." She said, pleading for him to agree.

"I said there was a remote chance." The doctor said stressing the word remote.

"Jilla, I know this a lot to take in but I am quite sure that I heard two distinct heartbeats." He said.

"Two." Jilla said in disbelief.

"Oh Oz. Four. You are kidding. This has to be a practical joke, right? Pajul put you up to this didn't he? Or Glinda…" She said desperately.

"Hey, don't look at me." Glinda said trying not to chuckle.

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

"I never joke about babies." The doctor smiled.

"Jilla you are going to have another set of twins." He said.

"Doctor, what is the probably that the babies will come before their due date?" Greda asked.

"Twins." Jilla muttered.

"Well she has already carried these babies longer than she did Ashler and Asnina but I'd say there is a good probability they will make an early appearance. But babies do tend to have a mind of their own about these things." The doctor said.

Jilla you are strong and healthy and your babies are as well. They have good steady heartbeats are appropriately active…" He continued.

"I have been getting kicked more recently." Jilla interrupted.

"And that is a good thing. As is the fact that you have not been having any false contractions." Doctor said.

"Not yet, no." Jilla agreed, still in a daze.

"I'm going to switch your appointments to weekly and make them house calls. And you should start to take it a little easier so…" The doctor started then patted Jilla's hand.

"But we can discuss this in my office. Why don't you talk with your family and meet me there in say, half an hour." He said with a reassuring little chuckle that Jilla didn't even notice.

"Thank you Doctor." Greda said as she got up from her chair and went over to Jilla as the doctor left the exam room.

"Jilla, this is wonderful news. You and the babies are healthy." Greda said with a bright smile as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Babies. Twins. Mom what in Oz are we going to do? Four kids. I'm going to have four kids. We don't have room for two more. We don't even have room for one more. How…" Jilla started then just threw up her hands.

"Jilla all that will work itself out. You know that." Greda said in a very motherly way.

"At least these won't be a surprise, like Ashy and Nini." Glinda said with a delighted twinkle in her eye.

"So Pajul won't faint… probably." She added with a smile.

"Oh go ahead Little Cousin. I'd hate for you to strain something trying not to." Jilla said a bit irritably and Glinda gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek and burst into delighted peals of laughter.

"Twins. This is so exciting." Glinda chortled.

"For you maybe." Jilla grumped as Glinda continued to laugh.

"For us all. Except maybe Nini. She wasn't even on board with one more." Glinda said still chuckle.

"Oh Oz, Nini. This is just absurd. Two sets of twins." Jilla said then looked at her mother and Aunt smiling, obviously thrilled and at her cousin laughing.

"Oh what the hell. Maybe they'll be magical too. It will serve him right for getting me pregnant with twins again." She said and started to laugh along with her cousin.

X

"Mama." Lyel said happily as she danced into the parlor. She had been playing more or less amicably with her cousins for the past half an hour.

"Yes Lyel." Elphie smiled, looking up from her papers. During that half an hour Nini had come in several times to tattle, Ash had come in to report goings on and her daughter to show her something.

"I needs butter." Lyel said seriously.

"May I ask for what?" Elphie asked not seeing any type of food that Lyel would need to put butter on.

"To pay wif." Lyel said as if it were obvious.

"Excuse me?" Elphie said and Lyel huffed.

"Nini pays wif Aty. Aty is butter." Lyel explained carefully.

"But he not my butter. So I needs butter to pay wif."

"Brother." Elphie said as she figured out what Lyel said.

"You want a brother to play with. Not butter."

"I no needs butter. I no has bwread. Mama you not wisining." Lyel said as she narrowed her eyes at Elphie.

"I heard you Lyel. You would like a brother to play with." Elphie said trying to figure out how to respond and wishing Glinda would hurry up and get back.

"I do. Where we get one?" Lyel said excitedly.

"Lyel, it's…complicated. And I think it will be a good idea to talk about it when mommy is here." Elphie said.

"For now, you can just keep playing with Ashy. He is not your brother but he is your cousin and that is a good thing to have." She said hoping it was the right thing to say.

"Kay Mama. I pay wif Aty. And Nini." Lyel said then bounded out of the room. Elphie watched her go and exhaled slowly.

"_Are you on your way home Lyndie?"_

"_Yep and have I got a surprise for you."_

"_I've got one for you too. Lyel announced she wants a brother."_

"_Well that'll be an interesting conversation. But not as interesting as Jilla telling Pajul she is having another set of twins."_

"_You're kidding."_

"_Nope. And that is what she said. See you in a few my love."_

"Auntie Elphaba!" Nini yelled as she came running into the parlor.

"Bug took my book." She complained.

"Mama here you take dis book." Lyel said as she ran in behind her. Nini snatched it out of her hand as Ashy came in too.

"Hey!" Lyel said.

"Mine." Nini said.

"No, that's mine. You colored in yours." Ashy said.

"Good luck Jilla." Elphie said before she took control of the ensuing chaos.


End file.
